Tease
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: Malfoy's his usual cocky self, always teasing Hermione with sexual humor. Perfect way to embarrass a bookworm prude! But Hermione decides that Malfoy needs to learn a lesson on taking jokes too far. She's not going to hide behind her books anymore
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_God that Malfoy thinks he can just taunt anyone because he's the self-proclaimed 'Slytherin Sex God'! _

During the beginning of the year feast, Malfoy had brushed by her. "So the moment you've been waiting for all your life - you've been given head. Did you scream with joy?" Harry choked into his pudding at the implicationand Ron glared at him. Hermione merely shook her head.

_I cannot believe that empty-headed sack of uselessness was appointed Head Boy_. She cringed at the thought of living in close quarters with the arrogant Slytherin.

When she had received the mail notifying her of her new position as Head Girl, she practically fainted when she read Malfoy's name next to her own. She had marched down to McGonagall and came quite close to begging her to choose someone else for Head Boy.

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot do that. Both you and Mr. Malfoy have fairly acquired your positions."

"But it's Malfoy, why not McMillan or someone else? Anyone would be better than him."

McGonagall simply pursed her lips. "I know that you have had a bad history with Mr. Malfoy. But he has good marks and like you, showed a far more sense of authority than the other prefects."

Hermione scowled. _Sense of authority my ass! More like stomping down all the first years and muggleborns when they get in his path_

When they had been looking over their new quarters, Malfoy had discretely put his arm around her and blew lightly into her ear. She had squealed, pushed him away and practically run into her own room.

She groaned at the sound of Malfoy's evil laughter echoing through their common room. He hadn't failed to take up any chance to parade around their quarters half - naked, gloating at her embarassment.

_Arrgh...I cannot take this anymore. He has a truly perverted sense of humor and I'm just egging him on by blushing like a silly little girl. It's time to show him that I'm not some innocent Gryffindor. I can be just as cunning and sly as any of those nasty Slytherins. _

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Beginning of Something New

**Beginning of Something New**

Hermione sat on her bed mulling over what to do. She had a strange feeling of excitement about her 'plan.' For the first time she had trailed off while reading a library book and found herself thinking of the different reactions Malfoy would have to the new her.

She heard the portrait to their common room open and she got up with a devious smile on her face. She caught her reflection in the mirror. She wore a comfortable top which hid her figure but was big enough to droop down for an ample cleavage. Underneath she chose tiny shorts which showed off her long legs. It looked perfect. She had always dressed conservatively around Malfoy, not trusting him with 'the view.'

Best of all, it looked as if the extra skin was being exposed accidentally.

She walked out to the common room where she found Malfoy lying across a couch. He had unbuttoned his shirt and had his arm covering his eyes, shielding it from the warm firelight.

He heard a slight shifting noise and peeked out at Hermione. He smirked at the Transfiguration textbook in her hand. McGonagall had assigned them an essay which was due in two weeks. Hermione had, in usual fashion, started it on the day it was assigned.

He swung his legs down onto the floor and prepared to tease her unmercifully, again, about her 'bookworm' ways. But the retort was caught at his throat when he saw her attire.

Her legs were casually stretched out over the coffee table and as she bent slightly in concentration, her shirt slipped down hinting at a full bosom.

Malfoy unconciously ogled her for several minutes until he heard a loud throat clearing. He looked up at her annoyed face. She slammed her book, pursed her lips at him, and walked back to her room. The last thing he noticed was the tantalizing sway her hips developed. Or maybe they always swayed;her voliminous robes certainly did not do justice to them.

Hermione shut her door and let out a small squeal of joy. _This is only the start!_

* * *

"Here are your new patrol schedules. Be sure to review them and keep them in a safe place" Hermione stressed, looking pointedly at Ron.

"What was that look for?" Ron asked as the prefects filtered out after the meeting.

"Ron, a Slytherin first year found your patrol schedule crumpled up in his dorm. Enlighten me as to how it got there and how you've been patrolling without it?"

Ron looked sheepish and muttered sorry. He rushed off without explaining why, of all places, it was in a Slytherin dorm.

"So Weasel likes to visit the Slytherin boys' rooms does he?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione looked merely scowled in his direction.

She turned toward the door, leaving Malfoy in the empty room, but he came close behind her and whispered, "Nice ass Granger, you should show it off more."

She whipped around, knowing he was talking about last night. She let her lips curl up in a lazy smile.

"That's exactly what Harry told me last night!" she said and trailed off as if contemplating the coincidence. "Except of course he called me Hermione."

Malfoy gaped at her and watched her walk off, lost in thought.

Hermione bit her lip, in a great effort not to burst out laughing. _Poor Harry...just hope Malfoy doesn't realize that Harry fancies Ginny. Although that might make it funnier. _

* * *

Malfoy kept sneaking glances at Hermione during their patrol. _Potter likes Granger? Wait, for Potter to have said that, he must have ..._

Hermione just smiled lightly, next to him. Snape had been on her nerves again during Double Potions. She had answered all of the questions correctly but somehow Gryffindor ended up losing 30 points and Slytherin gained 20.

But the look Malfoy had been throwing Harry had practically made her roll on the floor with laughter. She had felt guilty about including Harry but then commended herself for her comeback. She often overheard Malfoy insulting Harry's poor or lack of performance in the bedroom.

"So you ditched Weasel for Potter eh?"

Hermione looked at him with polite interest. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone always expected you two to get together. Especially since no one else would give you a second glance," he sniggered.

Hermione kept her temper in check and forced herself to remain calm.

"Please, that's ancient history" she said with a slight whip of her hair.

"Ancient history?" he paused "you mean you've already...?"

"4th year...ages ago" she said flippantly.

Malfoy muttered to himself, wondering how he had missed it. Especially since it would have been such a good opportunity to the mock the 'cute couple.'

"So Weasel's not man enough for you? figures.." he sneered.

"Unfortunately so" she said, ignoring the insult. Malfoy looked curiously at her.

"Let's just say" she looked at him "his performance was --lacking" she ended.

Malfoy gaped after her..._what? Granger and Weasel---4th year!_

"But I've moved onto better things" she said, adding a smoldering look of lust in Draco's direction. He simply stood there in shock.

Hermione trailed back to their common room, laughing to herself as Malfoy was rooted to the spot.

He wasn't willing to admit to himself but he had this insane desire to show her exactly was she was asking for.

_I must have inhaled too much potion fumes_


	3. Promiscuous Girl

**Promiscuous Girl**

"Hey pass that to me" Ron said, while trying to scarf down three different pies. Parvati Patil threw him a disgusted glance and shoved the plate towards him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she politely picked at her food. She had come back to the common room last night after rigorous studying, only to find Draco sucking at some Slytherin girl's face.

She had scowled him, too busy smirking at her to not pay attention to the girl he was making out with.

Then Hermione had casually unbuttoned her robe, the girl oblivious to her. She had proceeded to blow a small kiss at him.

He had retaliated by making the girl squeal.

'Oooh Draco you're so good. You're so fabulous. I worship the ground you step on'

Much more annoying when you are suffering from a throbbing headache. She groaned, tossing and turning, trying to tune out the shrill squeals and giggles.

For some reason, she couldn't place a Silencio, realizing that it must have been Malfoy's doing.

Hermione Granger always made sure to have the last laugh. She had whispered a lengthening spell on the girl's nails. She made no effort to quieten her laughter as she heard his howls of pain.

* * *

Ron and Harry roared with laughter as Hermione relayed last night's events. Malfoy scowled as he overheard the snippets of their conversation.

He struggled to pull his robes closer together to cover the really, really, really painful scratch marks.

As the Slytherins and Gryffindors gathered outside the Potions dungeon, several of the Gryffindors were cracking up and pointing at Malfoy.

The Slytherins scowled darkly and just huddled together in the shadows as they always did.

Malfoy stepped close to Ron and growled "At least I could get a girl to want to sink her nails into me Weasel"

Ron frowned.

"Since your past girlfriends don't rate your performance very highly"

Hermione started coughing violently, choking on the toffee she had been eating. She turned Ron away from Malfoy, telling him not to pay attention to the ferret's hurtful squeaking.

She turned back and flashed Malfoy a sign of disapproval. _I shouldn't have used Ron. _

Malfoy sneered and turned back to his friends. Blaise scowled at Hermione patting Ron's back.

"That Weasel's so desperate he's ready to fall over Granger. And she's ready to give in to his poor attempt at flirtation."

They laughed at them.

"Please" Malfoy drawled. "Granger wouldn't recognize flirtation even if it crawled up her ass along with that large stick."

They all sniggered along.

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had overheard him along with several others. She kept a cool head, straining to not hex Malfoy into oblivion.

She thought quickly and spotted Dean Thomas talking to his friends. She caught his gaze and coyly waved at him.

He raised his eyebrows and then smiled, waved back.

She pulled away from Ron and Harry, walked over to him and whispered a soft hello. They talked about random things, mostly trying to flirt.

She ran a hand teasingly up and down his arm. By now, half of the crowd was looking incredulously at them.

She laughed carefully, trying to put as much lust and femininity into it. She threw back her hair, which she had started smoothing with Sleakeazy's Potion.

Dean leaned over and asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. She nodded in agreement and he leaned back in satisfaction.

But she halted him by grabbing his tie and pulling him forward, closing her mouth on his in a deep kiss.

She stepped back, licked her lips and waved goodbye. She turned only to find the entire crowd staring with their jaws dropped open.

Harry stood dazed and Ron muttered incoherently, his face reddening.

She gathered her books and pushed the doors open. "The dungeon's open, let's file in" she said authoritatively.

They all stood still and then hesitantly pushed through. She smiled at Dean and then smirked at the Slytherin boys.

Malfoy's forehead was creased as he attempted to inspect her, searching for some sort of punch line.

She simply placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to proceed, smiling at his back as he did.

She had always thought that Dean was nice and hoped that her discomfort at kissing him so spontaneously wasn't apparent.

But the looks people threw her all day made her feel much better.

She reached the common room and placed her books down. As she bent down, she heard Malfoy's slow drawl.

"Glad to see that you're flaunting your ass Granger"

She straightened up and turned on him. "Hmm...too bad it has that stick up it, isn't it?" she asked smartly.

He frowned as she walked away, her hips swaying more pronouncedly, yet still subtle. He felt this strange sensation coursing through him.

_Am I feeling ---- guilty?_


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

Hermione was in a daze during lunch. Her plan was going smoothly but the results weren't as she expected. Malfoy only seemed to be encouraged to insult her even more, especially about her sexuality.

During Transfiguration, she had found a moving cartoon depicting her making out with Ginny. She had glared at him, while snatching it before Ron could look at it.

She had lost her cool and instead of retaliating with a witty remark like she was supposed to according to her plan, she had yelled at him about how she wasn't a lesbian.

That had elicited gasps and a frenzy of rumors. To top it off, she had angrily retorted that Ginny had been going out with Harry for months. Which led to more rumors and an angry Ron, hunting the couple down.

Harry had managed to nervously tell Ron about how he would take care of Ginny and protect her honor etc, which cooled the fiery red head down.

She sighed and quirked one eyebrow as she observed Malfoy staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

His eyes were boring into her, heating her up as if she were on fire.

She licked her lips and waved at him discretely. She laughed silently as he frustratedly ruffled his hair and pointedly looked away.

_At least I'm getting under his skin. After I'm completing done with my plan, he's never going to make a crude joke about me again. _

She sat there deviously contemplating how to turn Draco's poorly hidden attraction for her to her favor. She jerked out of her very Slytherin like expression when Harry's mouth hung open, half way through a bite, staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did you just...? Never mind" he said, having witnessed her flirty behavior just moments ago. He shared a very confused look with Ron, both of them inspecting Hermione closely.

"Maybe somebody hexed her" Ron whispered.

"Or Polyjuice" Neville suggested. Harry and Ron whipped around to find the slightly chubby kid nodding in thought.

They all looked back at Hermione, who was diligently scribbling in her notebook. This was normal until they noticed that her blouse had more buttons unbuttoned than usual.

They caught a glance at her lacy black bra peaking out from the plain white blouse. She sat oblivious, biting her lip in concentration.

"Um...Hermione?" Harry ventured.

She looked up, annoyed. "What Harry?"

He opened his mouth but couldn't tell her. He simply pointed at her chest and she looked highly afronted until she looked down and found her shirt half open. She gasped and quickly did the buttons up.

She reddened and turned her head down, pouring into her book.

This morning, she had been yelling at Malfoy about his poor manners and crude he had offered to get her robe and offered to tie it up for her. The smirk on his lips was desperately fighting to come out when he had said this. She smiled and undid the buttons on her shirt when he had fetched her robe.

He had stared at her chest the entire time until she had snapped her fingers infront of his eyes, jerking his head back up to her face.

Guess, she forgot to do it back up again.

She got up after dinner was over and headed out of the hall, accidentally bumping into Draco. He sneered at her and said, "Watch where you're going. I don't want to have a filthy mudblood touch me."

She glared at him and her hand tightened around her wand.

_Doesn't want my touch over him does he? We'll see about that. _

This fit perfectly into her plan. She rushed up to her room and changed, falling off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Well into the night Hermione woke up to thunderstorms, just as she had predicted.

She creaked out of her room and tiptoed to Draco's room. Fortunately Dumbledore had only placed a ward over her room and not on his, just like the girls and boys' dorms.

She found him sleeping on his stomach, wearing just a pair of boxers. She halted for a moment, admiring his toned body lying across his bed.

His room was very disorganized, unlike hers. There were papers, boxes, and books everywhere. Yet somehow it felt empty. It felt just like a storage room, there wasn't a homely feeling. She wondered why until she realized that there were no personal possesions.

Nothing of real sentimental value. Hers had photos, letters, past gifts she had received. But his just had school material and clothes etc.

She stood by his bedside, wearing a short nightgown, coming down to her thighs. She had decided to be subtle so she chose a simple cotton one instead of silk.

"Draco" she whispered, bending down close to his ear.

He didn't respond.

"Draco" she cooed again.

He shifted and mumbled something. She laid a hand on his back and shook him slightly. He shot up, rubbing his eyes.

He sat silently, adjusting to the dark room, looking around until he spotted Hermione standing innocently.

He growled. "What the hell? You better have a good reason..no wait..you better have a good apology Granger"

She crawled on the bed close to him and he backed away. "But Draco.." she drawled his first name for emphasis. "I'm scared."

His eyes widened. Hermione Granger...girl who fought side by side with Harry Potter is scared?

A loud thunderclap echoed and she inched closer. "It's the thunder --bad bad memories" she said, shivering.

He stared at her incredulously. "Well what are you coming to me for?"

She pouted. "It's the middle of the morning - I can't just walk out of our quarters."

"Exactly - it's the _middle of the_ _morning_! Go back to your room!"

Another louder thunder sounded throughout the room. She squeaked and clutched his arm. "Please Please let me stay?" she pleaded, boring into his eyes.

He jerked but she clung onto him.

"I...I..."

She dug her nails into his arm as the heavy rain thrashed against the roof. He hissed and rubbed his temples.

He stared at her for several moments, realizing that she wasn't going to relent. And he wasn't foolish enough to raise a wand to Hermione Granger. He'd probably end up in Azkaban.

"Fine" he said reluctantly. She hugged him in excitement and he tensed up.

He moved and she snuggled up in the bed. She curled up next to him and he glared at her. She just smiled and closed her eyes.

It took him several minutes to relax. Her soft skin was much more soothing than his silk sheets. The expanse of creamy skin being exposed did nothing to help him. He willed his eyes to stay shut and get some sleep.

His mind started to haze with fatigue until one last thought struck through his head.

_Why in the world did I let Hermione Granger sleep in my bed?_


	5. Seeds of Attraction

**Seeds of Attraction**

Malfoy woke up to find Hermione out of bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. Last night was torture! Apparently she liked to move around a lot in her sleep since her leg often found its way wrapped around his own. And her arm squeezed him close to her as she silently whispered his name in her sleep.

It was so hard to sleep with his entire body was stiff and hot.

He found a lacy red bra in his sheets and he stared at it. He spotted a neatly embroidered golden HG sewn into the back.

_She removed her bra in my bed!_

He staggered out of his room, his body swamped with fatigue. He glared at Hermione who had already dressed. She organized her books nonchalantly while he walked toward her.

"Uh...your stuff is in my room"

She looked up inquisitively. "What stuff?" She knew what he was talking about but she was enjoying his embarassment far too much.

He flushed. "Your bra"

"I'll get it later" she said, leaving before he could say anything.

He fumed. The least she could do was thank him for letting her sleep in his bed! Or take her bra off

_NO. Off the bed - yeah - that's what I meant._

As the portrait hole opened, Draco spotted Blaise Zabini asking Hermione if he could go in. She nodded and he entered the common room.

_Shit!_

Draco rushed into his room, grabbing the red bra and quickly stuffing into his robe before Blaise could find it with its blazing golden initials.

"Hey - did Pansy come to you last night?"

Malfoy looked confused. "No"

"Oh - I just thought that"

"What?"

"I was looking for her and I just smelt a perfume in your room..." he said, lost in thought.

Draco looked nervous. "Uh...it was just some other girl"

"Who? Was she good?"

"Some Ravenclaw - she was alright" Draco said, hoping it sounded normal. He often made out with random girls but Blaise was the one who would actually sleep with them.

Blaise nodded, still in a daze.

* * *

Hermione let out a loud yawn, her hand covering her mouth. Harry scowled, "Thanks for giving me your undivided attention Hermione."

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry - I was studying late last night."

Harry nodded but still looked curiously at her.

Truth was that intrying so hard to disturb Malfoy's sleep, she consequently disturbed her own. Seduction was hard work.

_Wait - no- she wasn't trying to seduce him, just unnerve him - yeah that's it. _

She spotted Malfoy coming her way and got curious. He came to her and opened his mouth to talk but spotted the entire Gryffindor table wondering why he came even close to the Gryffindors.

"Heads business" he said shortly.

She looked up at him, expectantly and waited, annoyed at him when he didn't speak. She finally felt something nudging at her side and she looked to see his hand holding something red.

Her bra!

Pansy had been bothering him all day, snuggling up to him, and Blaise had been in a bad mood. During lunch, Draco had panicked when she reached into his robe, brushing against the stowaway bra. He had jumped up, excusing himself, not wanting to hold it any longer.

Hermione snatched at the bra but one of the hooks had sunk into his robes. She tugged at it but halted when she felt people looking at them.

She turned around to find the whole table looking at them. Several people from the other tables were also looking curiously.

Both of them had been struggling over the bra and had released it immediately, sending it flying.

Ron caught it and looked down at the initials, his face clouding. "What the hell are you doing with Hermione's bra?" he yelled.

Everyone stared as the hall went silent.

"Uh..."

"Come on let's go" Hermione said, grabbing his hand, pulling him away. She could have easily covered for the incident with a plausible excuse but she decided that she liked an embarassed Malfoy much better.

If only she could get over her own embarassment too.

"Why in the world did you try to give me my bra back in front of the entire school?" she hissed

"Why the hell did you even remove your bra in my bed?"

"Sorry - habit" she said in a completely unapologetic tone.

He scowled at her and then walked away. Stupid bloody Granger.

* * *

That night, as the thunderstorms ensued, Malfoy placed a locking charm on his door. There was no way he was going to have a repeat of last night.

He fell off to sleep rather quickly but had a fitful sleep filled with images of Hermione wearing her short and thin nightgown. Her cool touch, creamy skin ---so inviting and calming. Unconciously he leaned into the touch and jolted awake.

Instead of feeling his soft pillows, he had actually felt...Hermione!

She was lying on his bed again, curling into him as she did last night.

_But I placed a charm! I thought she wouldn't bother_

He groaned as she brushed her hand against his thigh, arousing him beyond belief. He whipped off the sheets and stomped out to the common room. He fell off to sleep on the couch - comforted by the fact that he'd get actual sleep.

If only those wretched dreams would stay away


	6. Sticking to the Plan

**Sticking to the Plan**

Hermione stretched on Draco's bed, sitting up when she didn't see him next to her. As soon as she had snuggled under the covers, she had actually fallen off to sleep. So she didn't have a chance to disturb him anymore.

She decided to stop the late night visits, which ended up backfiring on her by making her as embarassed and uncomfortable as Draco was. She need to adhere to the plan and remain cool and distant.

Meanwhile, Draco was stirring from his first peaceful sleep in a while. He had finally taken a potion to ensure a dreamless sleep. His day was getting much better, until Hermione walked out.

She smiled brightly at him and he scowled in return.

She had a book with her, as usual, and was avidly reading it. Her nose was practically attached to the book.

"If you read anymore attentively, I would think that you were hiding an erotica book in between the textbook Granger"

She looked up, startled. He hadn't commented or insulted her in some time, so she was caught off guard.

"Please" she said prissily

He smirked

"I prefer to charm all of my erotica to look like textbooks whenever someone else looks upon them"

He stared

"Much better than hiding it in between textbooks don't you think?"

He growled as she leaned back, smiling at her own retort.

* * *

Hermione was walking to Herbology when she heard a shrill voice piercing through the crowd. She half wanted to cover her ears to save herself from the abominable noise.

"How dare you mudblood?" Pansy shrieked, stomping towards Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Did you give him a love potion or the Imperius?"

"Who?"

"Drakie!" she whined.

"Um..no" Hermione said impatiently.

"Then why did he have your _bra_ with him?"

Hermione frowned, biting her lip.

" 'Coz he stole it"

Pansy stared and Hermione noticed that Blaise was standing behind her, listening curiously.

"Stole it - why in the world would Draco want a bra?"

"Because he has a perverted mind. Please tell him to return my underwear, I'm running out of things to wear" she said exasperatedly

They stared at her, mouths slightly hung open. Since when did Draco Malfoy steal girls' underwear? All he had to do was ask and almost any girl would willingly throw it at him.

Hermione spotted Malfoy passing by and he came to a halt when he saw whom she was conversing with. He came over warily.

"What's going on?"

Pansy and Blaise stared at Draco. "What?" he said, irritatedly and then he slowly turned around to face Hermione, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Malfoy, I'm doing something special on friday so I want my lacy bra back" Hermione demanded.

"Your what?" his eyebrows shooting up

"You know - my silk one with the lacy bows. It's a demi-cup, the type in which half of the breasts are exposed. I need it before friday please!"

She walked away as Malfoy stuttered trying to convince his friends that what she had said were bold-faced lies.

Hermione laughed. Yes! She was getting back on track.

Malfoy had previously embarassed her in a similar fashion in front of her friends.

She had accidentally entered the bathroom when he had stepped out of the shower. When he came out, he went to his friends and relayed the incident. Just twisting the truth a little.

"Granger you're a sneaky one. I've caught her spying on me in the shower several times. Such a perverted mind" he had tutted.

Her face had flamed as she had fled away.


	7. Wonders of the Muggle World

**Wonders of the Muggle World**

Malfoy was mad - beyond mad, he was in the fiery, hot depths of rage. He knew something was different with her, she had been getting bolder. But he never thought that she'd go up to her friends and tell them such ludicrous stories.

How dare she make a fool out of him for stupid bra incident! She should be thanking him...bowing down would be much better...but still. He was the one whose bed had been defiled and littered upon. Ok so it was just one bra - but it's Granger. Ugh..

Malfoy slammed the portrait door and Hermione jumped.

"What the hell was that?"

But his next words were lost as she cast a silencing spell. He marched over to her and threateningly waved his wand around. She raised her eyebrow, still a little wary since he could hex her with a nonverbal spell.

He stopped trying to speak and she finally let off the spell. He breathed heavily, obviously trying to calm himself down. He huffed, his angry red face returning to its normally pale color. He made a face as he saw that she was studying a Muggle Studies textbook.

"Studying about muggles...how pathetic. Stupid muggleborn"

Instead of reacting to his not so quite whisper, she raised her eyes at the fact that he hadn't called her a mudblood. _Hmm...I might be making progress. _If only, he'd realize it instead of raving like the dimwitted lunatic he is.

Ok he's Head Boy, he can't be that stupid. But it's quite easy to think otherwise.

"Muggle Studies is quite essential. There are several amazing muggle inventions, useful to witches and wizards."

He snorted disbelievingly, forgetting about his anger. "Right"

Hermione studied his face, contemplating whether or not she should test him again.

"For example, I would have never discovered the wonders of a vibrator, if it weren't for the muggle world."

Malfoy frowned, not knowing what a vibrator was. He chose not to ask her, for fear of showing interest in muggle artifacts.

Hermione smirked nonetheless. She could see the train of thoughts forming in Malfoy's head.

What's a vibrator? Ah forget it - stupid muggles what do they know. But still, this is Granger, she knows a lot so this thing must be quite extraordinary to stand out from all that she learnt. Should I? Shouldn't I?What harm couldcome out of simply looking up a certain item?

If there was one thing that drove people, it was definitely curiosity.

_Let's see if my prediction is right._

* * *

Malfoy gazed off as his Potions partner brewed the potion, adding several herbs. Lilian Everwood was a muggleborn and probably well informed about the muggle world. 

He frowned, wondering whether or not to ask her. After all, since when has Malfoy shown an interest in silly muggle tools. He could always use being Head Boy as a reason. If Granger does research, I can too right? Right - let's just hope that's believable.

"Everwood" she looked up, surprised. He never said anything beside reciting the ingredients list.

He prefered not to associate with Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors were annoying and got on his nerves. But Hufflepuffs were just too much.

Slytherins had cunning brains and stealth, Gryffindors had their foolhardy courage, and Ravenclaws had their exceptional wit. Excluding Loony Luna of course. And Hufflepuffs were blessed with their nauseating helpfulness.

"Have you ever used vibrators?" he asked.

She gasped, her face reddening.

"Uh...it's research"

She stared at him, her eyes widened as if she'd seen Voldemort. She glared at him before turning back to the potion, furiously cutting up the roots.

He stared..._What was this thing?_

His curiosity was increasing rapidly and he needed to know.

* * *

He had tried to ask a random muggleborn girl, but that ended with a painful slap. If she hadn't been a new girl, she would have known not to mess with Malfoy or any other Slytherins. 

But Malfoy had let it go, especially since his curiosity had increased ten-fold.

It was driving him crazy, which wasn't a good sign. He was supposed to be the one irritating Granger not the other way round.

Malfoy decided to put his faith in his house andfollowed his friends into the Slytherin common room, searching for Sean Williams - one of the few non pureblooded Slytherins.

His muggle mother had married a very famous and reputed pureblooded wizard, so the majority of the Slytherins ignored the fact that he was a half-blood.

And girls seemed to be very sensitive about this _thing_, so perhaps a guy would be better.

"Williams - quick question"

The 5th year raised his eyebrows and scurried to Malfoy's side. "Did you need something?"

"I'm going to ask you something, just give me a straightforward answer. Don't ask any questions or be cheeky understand?"

The boy looked a little nervous but nodded nonetheless. He seemed very eager to please, which would be helpful.

"What is a vibrator?"

He sputtered. "A vi-vibrator - like the muggle...?"

"Yes"

He paused, looking uncomfortable. "Umm...girls use it for..."

Draco waited, impatiently.

"Masturbation"

The boy's face turned red and Malfoy stared.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"It's - uh - for down ther.."

"Ok ok" Draco flushed, putting the boy out of his misery.

He thought of Hermione and...masturbation?

He shuddered but tried to convince himself that it was done out of disgust.

* * *

sorry sorry I know it's short! Somehow lengthy details spoil the humor of the story. 


	8. Let's get Physical

**Let's get Physical**

"Hello Hermione" a cool voice drawled as she stepped into the common room.

Hermione startled. Malfoy was resting lazily on the chair and he had called her by her first name?

"Hi Draco" she cheerfully replied.

"I had no idea that the muggle world was so naughty" he smirked

Ah...so he found out. She smiled back.

"So is the magical world," she said thoughtfully.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Why I was shopping the other day and I found this magical vibrator. It is so much better..it feels exactly like a -"

"Ok"

Hermione smiled and stepped closer to him. "You're not embarassed are you?"

"No" he huffed. "Why would I be?"

"Well it's because of girls' lack of satisfaction that they have to resort to such...tools"

"Some guys are just - lacking" she finished, looking pointedly at him.

_Wha...is she trying to say..?_

"You were with Pansy right?" he dully nodded.

"Hm...she was shopping at that store as well. And I seem to recall her telling me that she started shopping there when you two were going out"

Hermione tapped her jaw thoughtfully.

His eyes narrowed at her retreating figure

* * *

Malfoy had tried to dismiss her thinly veiled comment and pretend that it didn't affect him. But it kept gnawing at him all day long.

He overheard Pansy talking about shopping and she had startled when he glared at her.

"I am not _lacking_!" Malfoy came up to her in the hallway,finally bursting.

Hermione had been talking to Harry, whom Malfoy hadn't noticed. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him and looked curiously at her.

Hermione smiled.

"In fact, I can make you come more times than you ever will in your entire life" he said without think.

Harry choked and had to have Ron pat him on the back before he recovered.

Malfoy calmed down and composed himself to reflect Hermione's cool smirk.

"No girl would ever use that muggle garbage when she's with me"

Hermione nodded politely but disbelief was written all over her face.

"I mean I have the words _Slytherin Sex God_ tattooed on me"

She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?" She glanced at his body to see if she could find it.

"Wouldn't you like to find out where it is?"

She flushed.

He smiled, happy that he was getting to her. He wrapped an arm around her while she subtly tried to squirm away.

He leaned in close and whispered. "I promise I won't be _lacking_"

He walked into class, leaving Hermione fanning herself heavily.

* * *

Everything was going so well!

Hermione bit her lip in frustration. She thought she had Malfoy on his knees, that she had finally beat him.

But he retaliated and got more of a response than he should have.

Damn! What happened to her cool demeanor?

She needed to get revenge and reclaim her superiority.

Hermione was patrolling the halls when she spotted Malfoy. She smiled deviously to herself.

He was walking along casually, not actually paying attention and checking for any stray students. A hand shot out of a classroom and pulled him in.

He whipped his wand out but groaned as he felt a petite body press against him.

"Granger" he hissed.

She smiled seductively at him and kissed him sweetly .

"What are you doing?"

"I've come to find out where your marvelous tattoo is"

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I wasn't actuall..."

"But Draco" she drawled. "You promised you wouldn't be lacking"

He stared at her, beyond belief at the sight of her kissing his jawline.

What was she doing? She was Granger! She wasn't supposed to be kissing him. She was supposed to be yelling angrily or hexing him.

She sighed dramatically when he didn't respond.

"Are you sure you don't swing the other way?" she asked with polite curiosity.

He startled out of his surprise and growled at her flirtatious wave goodbye.


	9. Turning the Tables

**Turning the Tables**

Hermione had no doubts which way Draco swung. She also didn't doubt his 'Sex God' reputation.

But he didn't have to know that.

She couldn't keep from smiling knowing that she was getting to him.

She had walked by him after a Quidditch game and one of his teammates, Marcus Flint, had hugged him tightly for getting the snitch. He saw Hermione and immediately pushed him aside.

She just raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile.

In potions, she slipped him a piece of paper on which she drew pictures of Malfoy and Flint...well..intimate.

"What the hell?" he roared.

"Malfoy! Sit down" Snape said, not bothering to take points off. After Malfoy ignored him, Snape marched forward and snatched the paper out of his hands.

His eyebrows shot up so high, they practically disappeared into his hair.

Malfoy reddened as Snape examined and glanced at Flint who was observing them curiously. He crumpled up the paper.

Malfoy glared at Hermione who was smiling to herself as she scribbled down notes.

_If she thinks she can provoke me and get away with it...she is sorely mistaken._

* * *

"Why is Malfoy coming here?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up to find that Draco was cutting through the Hall towards the Gryffindor table.

"Is there something going on that we don't know about?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I would tell you two if something was going on. There is absolutely _nothing_ going on between us except deep hatred"

"Hermione" Draco whispered and she nearly shot up in her seat.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. He stroked her back and stomach while deepening the kiss, eliciting a loud moan from Hermione.

"See you tonight" he winked and left the Hall.

He kissed her! Infront of the entire school!

Harry and Ron were staring at her, blinking several times to see if they had gone crazy.

"Absolutely nothing except deep hatred?"

Hermione scowled. She petrified Pansy who was racing toward her and exited the hall. She had a few well chosen words to tell Malfoy.

"MALFOY!" he stopped and smiled as she scrambled to catch up to him. "What the hell was that?"

"I was just returning last night's favor"

"B-But..."

"But what?" he asked politely.

She glared at him.

"You know what - I'm so glad we understand each other now."

She raised her eyebrow.

"I've always felt this certain connection with you" he stepped closer.

"It's like this incredible exciting tension would pop in everytime we're together"

_Like an incredible urge to slap the crap out of you_

He rested his hand on her shoulder and she glanced warily at it.

"We're both so alike - passionate, ambitious"

He squeezed her shoulders.

"I always wondered why Marcus left me feeling so empty"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"But after last night, I know that only you can fill my bed" she struggled. "And make me feel _satisfied_"

Hermione abandoned all pretence and yanked her hand out of his arm.

"Are you crazy!"

"I was- for thinking you were just interested in books and studying. After finding out about your expertise in...well other areas, I'm very very interested" he whispered.

Oh God...what had she done?


	10. Who's on top now?

**Who's on top now?**

Her entire plan had just flushed down the toilet. She was winning and teaching him a lesson so how did it go so wrong?

The plan was supposed to make him respect her and stop insulting and taunting her not be attracted to her!

She should have known - by doing this she had made herself into Malfoy's ideal girlfriend. Fully confident and knowledgeable in all things sexual.

The plan needed to be altered or maybe - removed. Was it worth it to continue?

* * *

Malfoy slid into the seat next to her in Potions and brushed against her hips. She threw him an uncomfortable look and shifted to put more room in between herself and him.

He relaxed and listened to Snape drone on, feeling very happy. Things were back to normal. With him in command and Granger back to her shifty behavior.

He looked at her to find her biting her lip at the hungry look in his eyes.

"So today is the day you present your projects. As I've said before, all of you will consume your own potions. Don't worry, if you die from it I won't need to fail you" Snape sneered.

"Granger - up first"

She strode up confidently and consumed her potion. Immediately, her face and body twisted and contorted until she resembled Harry.

"The Polyjuice Potion" Snape muttered, not finding any flaws to point out.

She sat back down, back to her former self.

"Malfoy" Snape called.

He stood up smugly, taking out his flask filled with a sweet smelling potion.

"Amora: an aphrodisiac" he explained. He turned and winked at Hermione who frowned.

This wasn't a good sign.

Malfoy smiled. He knew that Snape was lenient on him so he was going to only pretend to drink the potion. And embarass Granger by snogging her in front of the entire class.

He smirked at her nibbling at her nails. But he missed the sly smile spread across her face as he raised his flask.

His legs began to move forward but not toward Hermione. His eyes widened as he walked past her to the back of the classroom.

The class gasped as Draco went straight to Snape and caught him in a deep embrace.

"I've loved you for soooo long" he cooed.

_Stop it!_ His mouth was moving of its own accord.

"But you never give me the time of day" he whined

"Draco!" Snape yelled, trying to shake him off. But his arms had tightly grasped around the professor's back.

"I love it when you say my name" he continued, unable to stop rubbing his cheek against Snape.

The Gryffindors sniggered as Snape cursed Draco off of him.

Hermione smiled.

Snape used the excuse that it was the potion's doing to get Malfoy off of detention.

But it was still so worth it...Hermione chuckled.

* * *

Malfoy was fuming. People had been coming up to him all day, asking if he really was involved in Snape.

He had gotten two more detentions from hexing three students and almost strangling another.

He flinched as he felt a slap sting his cheek.

_Who is stupid enough to..._

He gaped at one person he'd love to Avada Kedavra into oblivion.

Hermione sniffled at him, her face furious.

"How dare you?" she whined loudly.

"How dare_ I_...?"

"I thought we had something" she sniffed louder.

People started stopping to stare at them.

"When you said Marcus couldn't fill your need, I thought I would "

"Hey" he started.

"But you went running to SNAPE"

He stepped dangerously close.

"You said you'd changed - that you liked girls now"

Draco tried to mouth to his friends that she was crazy.

He turned back to her to give her a death glare. He gripped her arm.

"Oh now you want some huh?" she fumed.

"Shut up Granger" he hissed.

"Don't you thin-"

He muffled her words with a silencing spell, shooing people away.

"Hermione?" Harry asked surprised at the scene he stumbled upon.

She turned around and gave him a sly wave before Draco pulled her away, sniffing loudly and yelling more about Draco's _relationship_ with Snape .

* * *

**Next chap: Hermione fights back and Draco is at his wit's ends. Can they pull off any more tricks or will they finally call it a tie?**


	11. A Losing Battle

**A Losing Battle**

Hermione struggled to keep the smile off of her face and continued mock crying. Draco was furious. He had a death grip on her hand and intended to give her a severe lecture.

She wasn't sure if she'd survive listening to him without rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"Draco" a voice called.

They turned around to see Professor Snape walking toward them, his robes billowing about him. Draco's face hardened and Hermione looked amused.

"Professor" Draco said curtly.

"I want to talk to you alone"

They both looked at Hermione who was listening curiously.

"I'm a little busy right now" Draco sneered.

Hermione gaped at his audacity in speaking to Snape so bluntly.

"Fine" the professor replied, pursing his lips. "I'm curious about today's lesson"

Malfoy redenned and Hermione giggled.

"I've come to know of your recent break up with Flint"

Malfoy coughed. "My _what_?"

"It must be a traumatic thing"

He scowled.

"And you might seek comfort through role models - such as myself"

Hermione shook with laughter.

"But we need to talk about it"

Malfoy was glaring, vowing to kill Hermione the instant she let out an audible laugh.

"There's nothing to talk about, y-"

"But in class"

"I sai-"

"You were practically fondling me" Snape continued.

"I'm leaving" Draco gritted his teeth and dragged Hermione away.

_I'll wring that know-it-all's neck even if I end up in Azkaban for it_

There were tears of laughter streaming down her face. When he turned her toward him, she tried looking hurt.

"You didn't have to hide your _feelings_ just because I was there" she said meekly, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. For a while, Hermione just stood there, getting impatient.

She wanted to see Malfoy lose his temper and go ballistic. Wipe that cocky smirk off his face. But he was looking elsewhere, lost in his own world.

He finally turned around and seemed to be composing his expression.

"Why are you so insecure?"

"I know Snape is sort of attr- wait _what_?" she startled.

He smiled slyly at her.

"The whole Snape thing was just a prank"

She stared.

"I lost a bet with Blaise and had to do that" he smirked as confusion was drawn on her face.

Her mouth was moving but no words were heard.

_Wait...she had cursed him into doing that - hadn't she?_

"So your suspicions are just silly- I'm definitely very very interested in you" he said huskily, pulling her closer.

"You are?"

"But I admit, you look sexy when you're angry"

Her eyes widened and her face heated up. He kissed her lips as she stood still.

His hand curled around her waist and she shivered as he whispered into her ears. "Now come on, I seem to recall a feisty brunette yelling about wanting to satisfy my needs"

Hermione let out a startled gasp and he smirked.

"A simple locking spell and Silencio and no one will bother us" her jaw dropped in horror.

_You're fighting a losing battle Granger_ he thought smugly while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.


	12. A Public Affair

_"I seem to recall a feisty brunette yelling about wanting to satisfy my needs"_

_Hermione let out a startled gasp and he smirked._

_"A simple locking spell and Silencio and no one will bother us" her jaw dropped in horror_

**A Public Affair**

"You know, you're not the only one with the toys." Hermione looked cautiously up at Draco who was dragging her along.

"Once we get back to our common room, I can demonstrate some for you"

Her face was a deep tomato red now. She looked away to find Harry walking by them.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, yanking her hand out of his grip. Harry waved a little confusedly at her. She tried to run toward him but Draco held her back.

"I'm sure you can chat with Potter anytime. Right now, it's just you and me" he whispered.

She shivered. _I'm going to die a long and painful death..._

"OH!" she shouted, nearly tripping Draco.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"We have Charms in ten minutes" she declared triumphantly.

"Just enough for a little quickie"

She frowned at his quick retort.

"Hm..you're right" she said thoughtfully. She started walking forward.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask Harry if he wants a little quickie in the girls' bathroom" she said flipping her hair back.

Draco stared. He pulled her sleeve when she began walking forward.

"I'm up for a quickie anytime"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Must be painful"

"What must be painful?"

"Being _up_ anytime?"

He gave her a look.

"Why don't you ease my pain?"

He leaned in, causing her to nervously step back. He snuck his hands into her robe and slid it tentatively under her blouse and gave her a kiss.

Hermione stifled a moan as a bright flash nearly blinded them.

"What the fuck!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione turned to look at Colin Creevey, holding his prized camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture for the yearbook"

"We have a yearbook?" Draco muttered.

Hermione glared at him.

"I don't think that picture needs to be in the yearbook" she pleaded softly.

"But I need it" he whined.

"Why?"

"You were voted Hogwart's hottest new couple"

"WHAT!" Draco roared.

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth.

_Who was idiotic enough to think that they would be a hot couple?_

"B-But we're not..." Hermione spluttered, trying to set the situation straight.

"I think our secret's out 'Mione" Draco said suddenly.

She looked agape toward him. "What?"

"I'm sick of hiding" he continued dramatically.

She tried to shut him up but Draco snatched her wand. She gave him a deadly glare.

_Stupid ferret_

He curled his arm around her shoulder and she struggled to get him off her. There was a crowd forming around the scene.

"Get off..." she muttered forcefully.

"Yes! Hermione and I have been together since fourth year" he practically announced.

Her mouth hung open as did the rest of the crowd's.

FOURTH YEAR! _Is he crazy?_

"And it's been passionate and hot. We've learnt a lot about each other"

"Like?" Colin asked.

Hermione glared at him and Draco smirked.

"Like Hermione has a fetish for toys"

She was fuming now.

"And Draco has a fetish for the same sex!"

The two heads met each others' furious gazes. Colin was busy scribbling everything down and the crowd was muttering. Their eyes were glued to Draco's hand caressing her intimately.

This wasn't some private mind game anymore, it was trouble..._deep_ trouble.

* * *

Yes - it's short. So what else is new? Faster updates- I promise!

**Next: Hermione wants to give up this whole game - which has gone very very wrong. But with Draco still bent on winning, will she just sit still? (I think you know the answer to that)**


	13. Sneaky Cheaters

**Sneaky Cheaters**

This is over - this whole stupid game. Hermione Granger has quit.

Hermione sighed in defeat. It was for the best. This was getting out of hand.

"Mione, Creevey's been saying something about you and Mal-"

"It's nothing Harry" she turned toward him.

_Nothing anymore. I won't continue with Draco's useless games. _

"HERMIONE!"

She whipped around, her face flaming, and found Malfoy loudly sending flying kisses to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he skipped away, singing something...

_"Sex Bomb Sex Bomb woah Sex bomb - baby you can turn me on!_

Her face went ashen. She turned sheepishly toward Harry who raised an eyebrow at her.

"All right! We're having a sordid affair and I want to have ten of his babies. Four of which I've already had and have secretly hidden away. Happy?"

Harry's eyes shot up.

"R-really?"

"Those stretch marks speak for themselves"

She smirked at him as he attempted to close his widely open jaw.

* * *

_How could Malfoy do this?_

She had not done a thing to him in four days yet he relentlessly pestered her.

Hermione had received a singing telegram, three enlarged golden snitches painted with the words 'Draco's Sex Toy' brightly painted on them, and a particularly provocative corset. All were sent to her during meals, in the Great Hall, for the whole school to see.

How convenient.

Hermione repeatedly banged her head against the table.

"Hermione - you doing ok?" Ron asked concernedly.

"Oh nothing - Malfoy's just the perfect little devil - making my life a living hell. It's nothing really," she rolled her eyes.

She met Draco's gaze and gave him a cold stare. He just made a kissing face at her.

_Victory_!

Draco leaned back, enjoying life back on top. Hermione had not done a thing in a week. She was either out of ideas or she has come to terms with the fact that I am her superior.

Either way - it was her loss.

"Draco - what's the matter? You haven't let me come to your room in the LONGEST time!" Pansy whined.

_Merline save me._

"I'm not interested"

"Why?" she squealed in her awful shrill voice.

"I've got other things to do"

"Like the mudblood?" she spat.

Draco raised his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Come on! You're the one who has been flaunting the fact around the school"

"It's just a joke!" Draco sneered.

"Is it?"

He simply stared back

* * *

Hermione finally sickened of the 'romantic' mails, escaped to her usual refuge, the library. Madam Pince had assured her that no packages or mails could be sent to the Silent Study Corners, for fear of disturbing other students.

"Hi Blaise"

Hermione was surprised to find one of Malfoy's close friends actually coming within 10 feet of the library. Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly models of academic excellence.

He wasn't too bad on the eyes either. He was the exact opposite of Malfoy, with dark hair and skin contrasting Malfoy's paleness.

He looked up surprised. "Oh - hello Granger"

"You can call me Hermione," she smiled lightly.

Besides beating Malfoy at his own game, Hermione had added 'improving interhouse relations' to her to do list. Since the first one had miserably failed, she decided to move on to the next one.

"Ok..." he said uncertainly. But he smiled back nonetheless.

She shifted the book in her hand, her hip tilting slightly to accomodate the heavy load. Hermione's lip twitched when she found his gaze stuck on the skin left uncovered below her blouse.

She cleared her throat and his head jerked back up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No - no! I wasn't looking - really -"

"Looking at what?" she asked in mock ignorance. He paled.

"Never mind. What were you asking?"

"You look a little...down"

"Oh - that. It's just Pansy"

"Oh," Hermione said understandingly. Blaise had recently been blatantly admiring Pansy but the snotty little Slytherin's sights were set on another fellow Slytherin.

"It's all over. I'm moving on to better things," he said, his gaze resting a little too long on her neckline.

_Interesting_.

* * *

Hermione invited Blaise to sit in the Gryffindor table with her. At first, he had been a little hesitant, but he soon agreed.

Harry seemed amused at Hermione's new Slytherin 'friend.'

"He is a _friend_. Honestly!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued sipping his soup.

Blaise settled next to her and she smiled at him. He quietly ate his meal, choking suddenly.

"Wha-"

He turned toward Hermione who smirked at him. She had run a cold finger down the length of his spine and he felt the tingles down to the bone.

He cleared his throat.

Hermione spotted Draco who was looking curiously at Blaise and herself. She waved and then tilted Blaise's head for a soft kiss. She winked at him, his face still covered in shock.

She continued eating her meal quietly and Blaise, finally coming to his senses, gave a sly smile back to Hermione. He had heard the rush of whispers that had instantaneously spread across the room.

Colin Creevey had his notebook whipped out in a second, scribbling down details of the scandal.

_Hermione Granger cheated on Draco Malfoy!_


	14. Grace Under Fire

**Grace Under Fire**

"Was he a bad boyfriend?"

"Maybe he didn't _measure_ up to Blaise"

"How many people has he really slept with?"

"Hannah said he gave her seven orgasms in one night!"

"Maybe she was lying to cover for his poor performance"

"Or she's easily excited"

Draco whipped around to glare at Lavender and Parvati who were whispering loudly behind Draco's back. He had listened to them rudely discuss his 'break-up' for the past hour. His notebook had several indentations from his quill being drilled into it, while he attempted to control his anger.

"Hi Draco!" Lavender chirped.

He merely sneered.

"Sorry about Hermione"

"_She doesn't look too sorry though_," Parvati hissed.

Draco gritted his teeth.

"I'm sure you're much better off!" Lavender said with a plastered smile.

"_I'm pretty sure_ s_he said that she didn't have to fake it anymore,_" Parvati continued.

The fragile quill snapped in half and the two girls squeaked.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was visualizing the quill as Granger's head"

They looked fearfully at each other as Draco smirked. Time for a friendly chat with his dear friend Blaise.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Well you're screaming for one," Blaise calmly replied as Draco stood fuming.

"You're with the mudblood now? How much did she pay you?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Pay me? Did she pay you to go out with her?" he asked amusedly.

"No!"

"Then why would she pay me?"

"Because she could never even dream of getting a man any other way"

"She got you"

Draco glared.

"We weren't going out"

"Yes you were," Blaise insisted.

"I think I would know"

"I _thought_ you would. Are you sure you're brain's ok?"

"Shut up!"

Blaise smirked as Draco tried breathing at a normal pace.

"We are NOT going out"

"Obviously! She kissed me," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"No you dimwit - before that!"

"Ok - so why did you send her all those romantic things?"

"To piss her off"

Blaise frowned. "But there was the picture of the two of you kissing"

"Again - to annoy her. She's such a fucking prude so I thought a little shock like that would set her straight."

"She didn't seem like much of a prude last night," Blaise smiled.

_WHAT!_

* * *

Blaise nearly escaped Malfoy's quick reflexes. The tips of his curly hair were still singed from the spout of fire. He knew he shouldn't have pushed it by saying that Draco wasn't creative in bed anymore.

Or that he was small.

Blaise grinned as he spotted the instigator quietly working at her usual library table.

"Brilliant work Ms. Granger"

Hermione smiled up at Blaise who was hovering over her.

"Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself," she smirked.

"But seriously, I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly."

"That's all right. Anything to bring Draco a notch or two down"

She laughed in agreement but her features became confused. "But why? You're his friend"

He shrugged. "Slytherin," he said curtly.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Not much of a sense of loyalty is there?"

"No," he grinned. "And I might have said something to him that might aid your situation."

"What?"

"Just something suggestive"

"Oh"

"Nearly got decapitated because of it," Blaise grinned.

Hermione frowned. Somehow she wasn't feeling too pleased knowing that. She had already gone out on a limb by kissing Blaise. Although she was enjoying her freedom from Draco's teasing, there were other consequences which were unpleasant.

There had been several distasteful rumors about what type of girl she was - to be cheating on her boyfriend. She had been brooding all day long, furious at being painted as a promiscuous girl.

Being conservative and rational drew taunts from people like Draco. And being liberal drew looks from everybody else.

How was she supposed to win?


	15. Painful Duties

**Painful Duties**

Hermione walked back to the Heads common room, humming softly. She had actually been glad to see Draco glaring daggers at her. It was much more comforting than that mysterious smirk. It was like a calm before the storm, hiding the danger yet to be unfolded.

"Hermione!"

She turned to see a 5th year prefect running toward her.

"Oh hello"

"Here's a letter for you from Dumbledore"

"Thanks"

Hermione unfurled the parchment.

_Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_As Head Boy and Head Girl you will be in charge of the end of the year activities for the 7th Year. The event of the most pressing importance and in need of the most planning is the Graduation Ball. Please see to it that all the necessary planning is completed. Some of the things to remember to include are: decorations, seating arrangement, music, speakers, and the annual presentation. Send a general outline of the plans to my office. _

_Prof. Dumbledore_

A graduation ball! Hermione smiled excitedly. She loved planning events out and was thrilled at the opportunity. At the Yule Ball in 4th year, she had noted several items that needed to be changed.

She eagerly took out her planner and turned to a blank page.

Let's see decorations - Diagon Alley

Presentation - ask Prof. Flitwick for charmed pensieve

Music - Yealey Spinell's Musical Melodies

Talk to Draco about...wait WHAT!

Oh no...

Draco is Head Boy, meaning I have to work with him.

In Potions, her piece of wormwood had fallen onto the floor. Draco had picked it up and she had looked surprised and was about to thank him. Until he snapped it in half and disintegrated it into a fine powder.

Why me?

* * *

"Dr-Malfoy"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and then examined his nails.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said irritated.

He yawned and looked away, bored.

"Dumbledore told us to plan the ball!"

"Malfoy! Malfoy! MALFOY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

He tilted his head a little but then shook his head as if he thought he had heard a sound but realized it was a figment of his imagination.

"Fine"

She smoothed the back of her skirt and sat right onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Ok so let's discuss the ball. We can have a-"

"I'm not discussing anything unless you get off me," he glared at her, shifting around.

"Why? You're too weak to do it yourself?" she taunted.

"N-"

"I'm sure Blaise would have been able to do it"

He narrowed his eyes so sharply, she sucked in her breath.

"Get the fuck off! Pansy's coming"

Hermione frowned. The thought made her want to blanch but she tried schooling her features into indifference.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy the view"

"No she w-"

"Especially if you take your shirt off"

Hermione almost clapped her hand over her mouth, surprising herself with those words. But she tried passing it off as a taunt.

He just gazed at her, his jaw slightly open, but a bemused expression on his face. He keenly observed her sly smile, but it was faltering at the ends.

"Ok"

"Huh?"

Draco tugged the hem of his crisp button down shirt and brought it over his head. Hermione panicked at the sight of his torso.

_Think! Page 223 - Hogwarts a History; the placement of the Divination Room is due to the suspicions that..._

She tried getting off Draco but he held his grip on her arm. His bare chest was almost touching hers.

"Do I look good?"

"I-"

"I'm not too built?"

"Uh-"

"Or too rough?"

"Bu-"

He touched her with a slightly callused hand and she flinched.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Wha-?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You said Pansy would like the view. Will she?" he smirked.

Hermione glared at his smug face. If he had a little replay of the punch in 3rd Year, he'd learn to shut his narcissitic mouth.

She smiled sweetly. "Hmm - sure...if you exercised a bit more and got a little tan and maybe stayed off those sweets-"

Draco abruptly got up and Hermione shrieked, catching herself before she fell to the floor.

"Stupid mudblood twit," he muttered loudly.

Hermione gaped at him. He sneered at her.

He turned only to fall over the rug.

Hermione burst out laughing, clutching the wand with which she hexed him.

"Idiotic pureblood dunderhead," she called before disappearing into her room to calm down her laughter.

* * *

**Next: Planning a ball can be a pain, especially when you have a revenge seeking Malfoy as a partner.**


	16. At Your Expense

_"War grows out of the desire of the individual to gain advantage at the expense of his fellow man"_

* * *

**At Your Expense**

Draco stabbed his food viciously, glaring at it menacingly.

Stupid bint had made a fool of him again. _Brilliant_!

He had struggled to exit their common room gracefully after his spill. But it was impossible with Hermione's barely contained laughter.

It was _her_ fault! She shouldn't have just sat her pretty li-I mean filthy mudblood behind on my lap. All that wiggling about is bound to affect anyone.

He grudgingly admitted to himself how clever she was. He had let himself become disarmed by her conservative little attire and her attentive little do-gooder look.

It all hid just how Slytherin she was on the inside.

Draco twisted his fork as he met Hermione's gaze. For once, they didn't sneer or smirk at each other. It was almost diplomatic. The way you frankly faced your opponent before the duel.

She frowned and then looked away. He hoped it was because she remembered their afternoon's plans. She had caused it after all.

He had foolishly laughed in her face when she had waved her stupid to-do list for the ball. But, being a goody two shoes, she went straight to Dumbledore.

Who is so plainly a Gryffindor-lover!

Now he had to accompany her to Diagon Alley when he could have had the rest of the day off.

On top of that Dumbledore had subtly warned him not to _disturb_ Granger.

So much for quietly throwing her over a cliff.

* * *

Hermione smiled brightly as she picked up her pile of selections. Draco had wisely kept out of her way. Sure that meant having to mostly oversee the plans herself. But it was much better than challenging that brooding sullen look he wore.

She held out some of the fabric for Draco to carry but he deliberately brushed by her with indifference. Her eyes immediately narrowed in annoyance.

Calm down Hermione. You can avoid biting his head off one day, right?

He winked at a girl passing by and Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the lady at the counter asked.

As if!

"No! He favors his own sex," she whispered dramatically.

"GRANGER!"

"Oops - secret's out!"

She flipped her hair and collected her bags, lazily walking out of the store. Draco was right by her side. Glaring most likely.

She ignored him and examined her neat writing in her daily planner, mentally checking off the completed tasks.

"All right! We've covered the various colors of gauze fabric for decoration and arrangements for food. Now we have to-"

Hermione peeled her head out of her planner when Draco began to veer away from their course.

"We have to go _that_ way," she called, pointing toward the quaint flower shop.

He briskly walked away, his hands stuck in his pocket.

"Draco!"

He turned around and sneered.

"It's Malfoy to you," he practically snarled.

"Ok Mal-_foy_" she stressed.

He rolled his eyes.

"We have to get this done"

"And I need some new robes"

"You can't-" she yelled, appalled. They had to finish their work!

"Yes I can. You can go twitter around in that bloody shop by yourself or-"

"I'll come with you then"

Draco stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why- Don't you want to get that list checked off?"

"Yeah but...I'd rather you be there," she finished lamely.

He looked incredulously at her. "But you said you've been there many times before"

She nodded. "With Ron or Neville"

"You need a _man_ to accompany you?" he laughed.

"No I need a pureblood to accompany me," she said softly.

He looked calmly at her, his eyes flicking up to the seemingly innocent flower shop.

"I need robes," he repeated.

"The flowers-"

"-can wait" he said, walking up the steps.

She breathed a sigh of relief but it caught at her throat when Draco stumbled on a step. She coughed loudly but the laugh was unmistakable.

He didn't have to turn around for her to know that he was glaring. His fist clenched then flexed.

She silently followed him as he passed the neatly pressed robes. If he was impressed with the racks of silk, velvet, lace robes in intricate designs, he didn't show it.

But Hermione openly marveled. She only owned simple black robes since she wore Muggle clothing the rest of the time.

Draco frowned over the selections, apparently trying to make a decision.

"This material is so nice!" Hermione said, gesturing to the soft fabric.

"I don't need your opinion - mudblood," he said. "Want a corset?"

He held up a bold red corset with black lace running through it. On top of that, it had a leather whip neatly attached to it.

"WHAT?"

Hermione gaped, confused at being insulted and propositioned at once.

"This could do wonders for your cleavage"

"And the WHIP?" she thundered.

"That too," he smirked.

"You - you insufferable - ugh! Never mind. Go find some other idiot to follow you around"

She turned and stormed out of the store, her shoes clicking on the floor. She caught on the same crack Draco had tripped over and nearly fell flat on her face.

"Stupid mudblood can't even walk," he sneered, his lips curling up in amusement.

She clenched her fist. He wasn't so amused when his coordination was poor.

_I can and will kill him. _

Just after I find a way to hide the proof.


	17. Playing with Fire

_"One good act of vengeance deserves another"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Playing with Fire**

Hermione managed to sneak into Hogwarts without having to deal with Dumbledore. He wouldn't be blind enough to ignore the fact that she left Draco in Diagon Alley. She didn't need to let him know about her latest spat, especially since she had been the one to complain about his lack of cooperation.

I'm sure Draco found his way back without my help. If not - well - good riddance.

"Hi Granger!"

She turned, slowly, afraid of whom she would see. Her stomach dropped when she saw a flash of blond hair.

_Why didn't the shopkeeper just choke him with the robes!_

He was grinning at her. "We have to attend Potions since we came back early"

She groaned inwardly.

He didn't say anything but the smirk spoke volumes. She turned to get her potions material from her room.

"It's _that_ way," he called out, mockingly.

"Go to hell!"

She was infuriated even more when she heard his amused chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had her quill tap her on her forehead several times to focus her attention.

Snape had assumed his usual disgusted, condescending look. Hermione sighed and took a hold of her quill to begin writing notes. She stopped when she found a crudely drawn, 'Mudblood Slut' on top of her notebook.

Hermione took a quiet intake of breath. She fumed, not paying any attention to Snape because she was busy glaring at the back of Draco's head.

"Ms Granger!"

She sat up straight, tearing her gaze away from Draco's pale blond hair.

"What is this potion?"

She bit her lip, having no clue what Snape had been blathering on about. But her reading reminded her of the answer.

"A Contraceptive Potion, professor"

She rolled her eyes as Malfoy and his friends immediately began snickering and throwing knowing glances at each other.

"This is the most effective means to prevent pregnancy. What other ways can you prevent it?"

Theodore Nott raised his hand while trying to diffuse his laughter.

"Yes?" Snape said, practically jumping up and down at the occurence of a Slytherin participating in class.

"Have gay sex"

All the Slytherin boys burst into laughter, a few girls as well. Snape's face twisted and Hermione was dismayed to find that some students of her own house were joining in the laughter.

"So _that's_ why Malfoy doesn't have any children running about!" Hermione said loudly.

The laughter abruptly stopped and Malfoy turned all the way around with a magnificent scowl. He flinched as he heard the contained laughter coming from the Gryffindors. Hermione smirked proudly.

"You little-"

"I always wondered why Snape didn't have any kids at his age," Hermione whispered loudly and thankfully Snape didn't hear.

The Gryffindors burst into a rumble of laughter, unable to restrain themselves anymore.

"Quiet! QUIET!"

But they just laughed harder. Blaise turned around to wink at her and Malfoy got up and marched out of the room.

"I'll give you detention - all of you! CLASS DISMISSED" Snape bellowed.

But the class had already filtered out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you shouldn't bite your nails. What would your mother say?" Hermione said with a bright smile. She stood above Draco's reclined form. He had been frustratingly tugging at his finger with his teeth when she interrupted him.

Draco defiantly licked his finger languidly with his tongue and Hermione shifted in place. He pulled his hand away and caught a hold of her neck. She gasped as he pulled her close to his face.

"You should know better than to taunt me Granger. I think you should watch out - especially when you're sleeping"

Her heart thudded and she wisely kept quiet. She looked into his eyes and drowned in the dark storm rumbling.

She jerked out of his grip and stared at him. His gaze dropped down to the top of her shirt, which she had unbuttoned a little due to the heat.

She uncomfortably pulled the robe closer and turned on her heel.

"A comment Draco?"

Draco pulled his eyes away to concentrate on the eager little boy infront of him.

"Creevey," he said tonelesslly. "What do you want?"

Colin ignored the unenthusiastic greeting. "Care to comment on the quality of food we receive at Hogwarts?"

Draco sneered. "Is that all you've got to write about? No one gives a damn about that"

Colin looked a little crestfallen. "So you're not going to give a comment?"

He chuckled. "No"

They boy put his notepad away and turned but Draco called him back.

"Wait!"

He turned back eagerly.

"You'll comment?"

"No," Draco rolled his eyes. "But I've got a story for you - a much better one"

"Really! What about?"

"Our precious Head Girl," Draco said.

"Oh! You mean your ex-girlfriend"

"Yes. And I'm willing to give you an interview - all about her"

"Brilliant!"

"Yes I know," he replied smugly. "So - how soon can you get this published?"

"A day"

"Good. Be sure to send a copy to Hermione."

Draco smiled complacently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I got some interesting reviews. Some ppl seem in favor of Hermione killing Malfoy. (quite the sadistic bunch we have here). Hehe. **

**Next: Revenge is sweet with a bitter after taste.**


	18. Tit for Tat

_"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tit for Tat**

"No - the cycle lasts for three months before it reverses," Hermione pointed out as Ron hurriedly scribbled down his homework.

"Huh? Wha-"

"The cycle, Ron! I told you ten times already. The symptoms include increased aggressiveness, sensiti-"

"Mione - I don't need to hear about it," Ron said frowning.

"What? Of course you do. You should be thankful that I'm taking time to tell you this."

"Thankful?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, appalled.

"I know enough of it, living with Ginny and Mum"

"I didn't know they were knowledgeable about this," Hermione said.

Ron looked at her shock. "How could they not know?"

Hermione's forehead creased. "Oh - Lupin?"

"Lupin!"

"Yes - who else?"

"I thought Lupin specialized in Defense Against Dark Arts. I didn't know he taught about -it"

"He doesn't teach it but he should know with all that personal experience"

"_Personal experience_?"

"Yes! He's the first person I can think of who would know best what it's like to go through the cycle"

"Really-" Ron said, his face screwed up in slight disgust. "I didn't know men could get it too"

"It could happen to anyone"

"WHAT! Me too?"

Hermione looked incredulously. "If you get bitten then yes"

"You've get _bitten_ to get your period?"

"PERIOD! I've been talking about your werewolf essay you moron"

Ron looked stunned for a minute and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Harry chuckled beside them.

"So it only happens to girls right?" Ron whispered.

Hermione pinched the tip of her nose in annoyance. A paper fluttered in front of her and to several other students in the hall.

"What's this?"

"Oh Creevey's paper!"

_**DRACO MALFOY TELLS ALL**_

_Draco Malfoy, 7th Year Slytherin and Hogwarts Head Boy has always been the subject of gossip. Recently he was linked with Hermione Granger, 7th Year Gryffindor and Head Girl. Upon the end of said relationship, Malfoy has graciously agreed to an interview to make sure his side of the story is clear. _

_"Why did you go out with Hermione Granger?"_

_"It's hard for any guy to ignore a girl outrageously flirting with him"_

_"She initiated it?"_

_"Yes, with her clothes, innuendos, 'accidental' touches"_

_"Was it good while it lasted?"_

_"Sure"_

_"What about the rumors that you've been um-intimate with a certain professor?"_

_"Absolutely untrue! That's just her defense mechanism I guess. Since I stopped responding to her, she spread such gossip around."_

_"How did you feel when she kissed Blaise Zabini?"_

_"It was a surprise but that's just her. No one paid attention to her when she was cooped up in her library. So she behaves promiscuously so that someone besides Weasley and Potter cares about her."_

_"Wouldn't you say it's hypocritical since you've quite the reputation yourself?"_

_"No. Sure I've never had any commitments but I've never thrown myself all over a girl in desperation. That's the difference between us."_

_"Did you care about her?"_

_"When you go out with someone for their looks and their tight clothes, you can't care for them. That's something she probably hasn't realized yet."_

Draco was smiling victoriously at her. Hermione's vision blurred and the color washed out of her face.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

She brushed his hand away. She paid no attention to the other students looking curiously at her. All she saw was the arrogant Slytherin laughing at her.

Before she could stop them, tears started streaking down her face until she couldn't hold it in anymore. A quiet hush spread over the hall. The smirk froze on Draco's face.

Her hand shook as she dropped the paper onto the floor and ran. Sound erupted in the hall but she didn't care.

Her legs were aching and her chest was tightly squeezed with the sobs racking out of her. But she kept running past the curious portraits, until she reached her own.

"Password?"

"F-fragilis iugum," she managed to say correctly.

"Enter"

Hermione ran in, wiping the tears in frustration. Her determination to remain calm was wavering. She was irritated at being so affected by the article.

_Arrgh - I loathe - detest - despise him!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting in silence. The hall was buzzing with gossip and pouring over the interview. But he felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He weakly smiled as Pansy loudly joked about Hermione.

He expected her to hex him, to hit him, and yell her head off. But never cry - in front of everyone.

"Draco - that was brilliant!" she squealed.

He remained silent and turned to face Blaise. He quirked an eyebrow at the worried look on the blond's face.

"Feeling guilty Draco?"

"NO," he said vehemently. "She deserved it"

"Really? You don't think it was a bit harsh?"

"You're siding with the _her_!"

"Well considering that she left the hall in tears, I'm sure she could use someone on her side"

Draco stayed silent, gritting his teeth.

"She's probably in her room plotting against me right now," he said, almost trying to convince himself than Blaise.

"Why don't you go and find out?" Blaise suggested.

Draco looked resolute. "I will, I will"

He stood up, marching out of the hall with resolve. He was steeling himself for a blown out brawl. His eyes darted nervously for signs of hexes coming his way.

Once he reached their common room, he hesitantly entered. The fire was crackling and all the furniture was still intact.

That was good.

He spotted Hermione hugging her knees to her chest in front of the fireplace. Draco reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the way her skirt had dragged down her thighs. The flames were dancing their light on her smooth skin, enticingly.

She was silent, but her eyes were bleary and red from the obvious crying. He had always seen her nose upturned and her bossy tilt of the head. Now she looked incredibly fragile. She looked up, startled.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked intensely at her. "I'm sorry"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks 4 all the reviews. I've gotten a lot of suggestions. I'll keep them in mind (all the sane ones at least). **


	19. War of Words

Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes

* * *

**War of Words  
**

"I'm sorry"

Hermione blinked once, staring right through Draco. He shifted uncomfortably. The apology had just tumbled out of his mouth. She rose up gingerly and stepped closer to him.

SMACK

"Ow! What the hell?" Draco flinched as he rubbed his raw jaw and glared at Hermione's icy face.

"I said I was _sorry_!"

She scoffed. "Oh well that makes it ALL better. Should I lay myself before you and thank you for your most gracious apology?"

He sneered.

"You can't humiliate me with those spiteful lies and get away with a pathetic apology," she hissed.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know very well that they weren't all lies"

She gasped, her eyes flaming. "You know what? You can just shove that sorry right back up your pureblood ass"

"You little mu-"

"Don't even start - this is all your fault"

"My fault? You're the one who started the rumors and suggested some things about-"

"Your sexuality?" she taunted.

"Which is perfectly straight"

"You know we're in a modern world, you can be free with your relationships," she smiled.

"If you knew some of the thoughts I harbor, you wouldn't have any doubts as to which way I swing," he said dangerously.

Her face flamed. _What type of thoughts..._

"At least I'm not the most likely to give others STDs," she mumbled.

"Stop attacking me," he muttered, irritated.

"Me attack you?" she asked in disbelief. "From day one, it's been mudblood this, bookworm that, prissy little Gryffindor"

Draco frowned. "Well you certainly haven't been prissy lately"

She frowned. "I was trying to teach you a lesson"

His lip twitched. "On your anatomy?"

Hermione sighed irritably.

"I have to admit, I didn't anticipate you having that many curves," he said, his eyes trailing down her body.

"Pervert," she muttered, her stomach tingling. He grinned back.

"If it isn't for sale, don't advertise it," he replied.

"I can advertise all I want," she said stubbornly.

"Well then, you better be prepared for the consequences," he smirked.

"Like?" she asked defiantly, pressing up against him, challenging him.

Draco smiled amusedly. He gripped her arms and bent his head until their faces were almost touching. Her chest tightened as his tight muscles flexed against her. Her eyes fluttered and she willed herself to remain calm and stare right back into his eyes.

"Be glad that I didn't respond to that," he said cooly.

Her pent up breath left in relief as he stepped away from her.

* * *

Hermione shivered again, remembering his words. She was still seething, but her temper had been toned down. 

His apology hadn't been nearly enough for her to forgive him. She half wished he hadn't been so sincere. It would be so much easier to fight back if he had been sarcastic.

Her eyes blinked alert as he walked into the room, following his lazy steps. The grey orbs flickered onto her and his lips curled into a smirk.

_Doesn't he know how to button up his shirt_ Hermione wrinkled her nose.

He smiled at her as if to say, 'I know what you're thinking.'

'Well why don't you tell me what I'm thinking,' she cocked her head.

He chuckled.

"Anything interesting happen lately?"

She glared, trying to ignore his taunt. "Well, Slytherin lost against Gryffindor..."

He sneered.

"..._again_"

He made a loud sound of denial. Hermione looked smugly at him.

"Anything else?" he whispered and she jerked back, looking suspiciously at him. When had he moved this close?

"You're not afraid of me are you Granger?"

She looked highly affronted. "N-no!"

She cursed herself for the quiver in her voice.

He reached over her shoulder and she stood still. His hot breath hit her like a bludger as he grabbed his robes and pulled his hand back, letting the silk fabric glide against her skin.

"Good"

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I know u guys hate transition chaps but I needed it!**


	20. Attraction is Sin

Commit the oldest kind of sins the newest kind of ways

* * *

**Attraction is Sin**

"Well we've to contact the Weird Sisters and see if they would like to perform at the ball," Hermione said, tapping the quill on her planner.

"Boring," Draco whined, his pale hair falling over his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Hermione huffed. "Well do you want another band?"

"You choose," he drawled.

"Me?"

"I did say _you_ didn't I?"

"All right - I choose the Weird Sisters, lots of pink confetti and you being locked in the dungeons so that Hogwarts can fall under my utter and complete domination"

Draco swore as his chin slipped from his hand and his elbow banged against the table. He looked incredulously at her as she maintained her perfectly straight face.

She wordlessly passed a sheet of paper with a list of band names on it. He scowled and perused the list.

Hermione's lip twitched as Draco's face actually looked to be in concentration!

She absentmindedly missed the glass of juice she brought to her lip as she stared at him. She gasped when the orange stain grew on her crisp white shirt.

Draco looked up and mutely stared at her shirt. Hermione looked back crossly and shifted away from his gaze.

"Great," she muttered. "More reason for people to stare"

"Why? There's nothing there!"

She stood up in anger as he burst into laughter. He clutched his side while making swiping motions at his eyes.

He sobered up as she gave him a withering glare.

"Ok Ok - Sit down"

But Hermione only turned away from him, covering up her shirt. She grabbed her wand and cleared the stain.

"Here - there's some more"

Hermione sucked in a breath as Draco came up next to her and pulled at her. He rubbed her chest where droplets of juice remained. Hermione stood stiffly in his arms and he smiled cheekily.

"Aww...don't be sad that I didn't lick it off"

Hermione's eyes grew wider. "I don-"

But Draco's head dipped down and she felt his heated tongue lap at her skin. Her swallowing mechanism halted when his teeth brushed by. His lips came together in a subtle kiss right over the swell of her breast and he raised his head.

"Not bad," he smirked

"What?" she cried.

"The juice - it's not bad"

_I sincerely hope my face isn't red_

"Here's the band I've picked," he handed her the paper and she took it shakily. "I'm done so...see you tonight"

He winked as he parted.

Hermione sat back down and lightly touched her chest. There was a warm heat pooling in her belly which she did not want to notice.

* * *

Hermione avoided Draco after she returned to their common room. She had been working on her homework in front of the fireplace but quickly gathered her books and ran into her room when she heard the portrait swing open.

I can't let that happen again. How dare he touch me like that! Is he trying to continue playing games?

Well I'm not going to give in. I'm the smartest witch here! I can surely protect myself from him, right?

Hermione nodded her head resolutely. She opened her textbook and determinedly set out to work. She paused when she realized she was missing her notebook.

She groaned when she realized that she left it in the common room. She said a summoning spell but nothing came. She repeated it over and over but there was no sign of her notebook flying in.

She got up and marched out to find Draco spread out on the couch and flipping through - _her_ notebook.

"What are you doing with my notebook?" she asked, trying not to let her voice escalate into a shriek.

"I didn't take notes today"

She snatched the book back and glared viciously at him. "That's _your_ problem"

He stood up and casually wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"But we're supposed to work together," he said with a pout.

Hermione shook off his hand.

"I'm so sick of you. You're an insufferable jerk and don't think you can touch me intimately and get away with it"

"I already did," he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Next time you do, you will be lacking some prized possessions," she threatened.

"I'm not very materialistic"

Hermione scoffed. "Well I know a few things you might miss"

"Really - What? you're going to hide my wand?"

"No - I'll castrate you _dumbass_"

"You're loss," he shrugged

"_Mine_?"

"It's a pity I won't be able to screw your brains out," he said nonchalantly.

"W-Wha?" Hermione stepped back.

"Haven't you wondered what an earth-shattering orgasm is like? I'm sure you've been dying with curiosity, especially with me around"

"I _never_!"

Draco was looming too close for her good. His smile was taunting her to no ends. She was surprised to find that his pale grey eyes had darkened so deeply that they mirrored her chocolate brown eyes.

"You've never thought of us - skin to skin-until no defenses can hide you away?" he asked huskily

"I don't need defenses," she averted her eyes.

"Too bad"

He clasped her neck and brought his lips to hers in an instant. Her knees buckled as he ravaged her, pressed against her lips with his probing tongue.

She couldn't get the itch out of her system. The itch to move his hands away from her neck. Along her hips, her belly, her desire.

She tried to protest against his strong lips, but she was so pliant beneath his hands. Her angry remark dissolved into a moan as he lightly touched the junction of her cleavage.

Draco pulled away slowly as she stifled her moans from becoming louder. His eyes glinted mischieviously but still dangerously enough for her to step back.

"You'll need more than defenses to stop that from happening again," he said.


	21. Tension

**Tension**

"Students - Students - STUDENTS!"

The 7th year paused their incessant chatter to pay attention to McGonagall who had a vein in her forehead which was throbbing menacingly.

"So glad I'm finally graced with your attention"

The Slytherins rolled their eyes and contined brooding darkly.

"As you have all been notified, the 7th Year Ball is approaching. This is being put together by our Head Boy and Girl"

She motioned towards Draco and Hermione. Hermione was standing warily away from Draco who seemed to be creeping up on her. He smirked at the attention and gave a proud wave to the students.

"Ms Granger will explain to us the dress code and Mr Malfoy will describe the event"

Hermione read her neatly written notes while Draco leaned against the wall and lazily drawled out everything from memory. He winked at her when she rolled her eyes.

"A certain issue that has been coming up in recent balls is dancing. We always have our Head Boy and Girl open with a formal dance-"

Hermione shot a horrified look at Draco whose smirk seemed to be deepening.

"-but some other..em..inappropriate forms of dancing have been caught and will not be allowed in the school."

Draco was now rocking his hips in a subtle motion so that only Hermione could feel him nudging against her. She swatted his hand away and glared at him.

_Behave_

"Mr. Malfoy"

Draco stood up straight and suppressed his smug expression. "Yes?"

"You will demonstrate the _proper_ technique of dance," his smile fell. "-with Ms. Granger," and rose again.

He held his hand out and waited as Hermione tried to burn it with her eyes. She hid her surprise when he deftly pulled her to him and began to sway gracefully. He stood perfectly upright and every inch of him was precisely positioned.

He led her, gliding inside the circle of students. She let her muscles relax and gave into him, especially since she had no idea how to dance.

"Six years of ballroom lessons pays off at times"

Hermione's lips twitched. "You took ballroom lessons? _You_?"

He narrowed his eyes and roughly slid up against her, until he could feel her breath expel.

_What is he doing?_

His fingers tightened around her wrists and his pale grey eyes darkened.

"Dra - Malfoy let go"

She bit her lip when his hips tilted towards her. Unbeknownst to either of them, students were watching them with great interest. Professor McGonagall simply blinked rapidly, to make sure her vision was functioning properly.

Soon Hermione's hands were clasped around Draco's neck, sifting through his hair. Draco curved an arm around her waist, holding her against him.

He gritted his teeth when she involuntarily pressed onto him.

Hermione froze when she felt the blatant evidence of his lust. A loud whistle echoed in the hall and she jerked back.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and looked sternly at them.

"..and that is how you should not dance in the Ball," Draco said.

Hermione flushed and stepped away as McGonagall lectured Draco about 'obscene acts in public places.'

_Ok so maybe I'm attracted to him. So what? I don't even like him. _

He flashed her a boyish grin and she felt completely unsure.

* * *

She was staring at her textbook, reading the same line again. Draco still hadn't returned and she needed to finish her rounds.

Would dating him be _so_ bad?

Woah! Hermione slammed her quill down. Where did that come from?

Ok do something productive. Best way to stop thinking about -

She grabbed her notebook and dived into work. While muttering to herself, she moved a cushion to create leg space. But there was a book tucked under it.

It was bounded in black silk and the words _Draco Malfoy_ appeared every once in a while.

Some invisible force compelled her to open the book. There were random dates scribbled down, names, places, it seemed to be a simple planner.

Hermione pursed her lips every time she spotted Pansy's name in the book. She angrily flipped through it to see if any other girls' names were there.

_Hermione_

She turned the page and scanned it and - wait - what?

Her name. Her name in his handwriting. Not Granger or mudblood or book_-_worshipper.

"Dreaming of me?"

She screamed. He paused while closing the portrait door. She buried the book deep into the cushions.

"Quite an orgasm I gave you, huh?" he winked.

She laughed nervously. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

She blinked. "Nothing"

"Right," he drawled. "That's why you laughed at my joke"

She shrugged. "It's what you do when you hear a joke"

"Uh huh" he mumbled in disbelief.

"Well, now that you're here, I can go on my rounds"

She walked hastily past him. "I don't have all night"

"True. We have to make time for other _activities_"

His fingers curled through her hair and stroked her neck. She tried to look away, but it was so hard when he appeared to be leaning in for a kiss. Just a breath away and she closed her eyes.

It was like drowning in a pool of warm chocolate. All sensation - all pleasure. He didn't even need to coax her to part her lips. Her muscles clenched as his fingers caressed her skin, creeping under her shirt. She curved up when he toyed with her bra strap.

"You saw the book didn't you?"

Her lids flashed open in shock. "How di-uh what book?"

He smirked and she felt humiliated.

"You wrote my name on purpose didn't you? And left it there so I would find it"

His playful expression dropped and his mood turned somber.

"Yes. It's all in my master plot to push you to the brink of a nervous breakdown and destroy you completely so I can attain total domination"

She opened her mouth to respond and then shut it when she realized what he had said.

"I - sorry I"

"Don't care," he waved her off before closing his bedroom door.

Hermione touched her lips and realized that she was saddened to see him go.

* * *

**I was amusing myself with some interesting reviews I've received:**

**Impatient reviews**

- "write. write. now! or else the fluffy pink rabbit will come out of the drain in your shower and... squeeze you to death.."

-GET OFF YOUR BUM AND WRITE!

-Please keep going with the story. I'll stab my eye out if you don't.

-PLEASE update? hey . i said please. NOW GIVE IT TO ME

-i need more...more...more...gwad dis stry is lyk a drug

-I'M DYING BY NOT KNOWING WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!


	22. Dangerous Fights

**Dangerous Fights  
**

Draco slammed his bedroom door in anger. He hadn't even done anything and she pounced on him. Not literally - although that might be fun...

Back to hating her.

If she feels comfortable being suspicious, I shall give her good reason to be.

His lips finally broke into a smile, strengthened by a new resolve.

Hermione slowly creeped out of her room. She spotted Draco and began her well-rehearsed apology.

"Hey Draco can I-?" He slammed the portrait door. "Be rudely interrupted," she finished.

She scowled at the closed door and slung her bookbag over her shoulder.

She went down for breakfast and when passing by the Slytherin table, she deliberately looked away.

"Hey Hermione, finally pulled yourself away from the library?" Harry grinned as she sat down.

She slammed her heavy textbooks down on the table and rolled her eyes. "Don't start. I'm not having a good day"

"Oh," Ron muttered in between bites."Ohhh - it's that time huh?"

Her brows furrowed together. "What?"

"The time of the month," he said.

"Right, Ron. We women are completely incapable of having bad days unless it's that time of the month"

He turned toward Harry and whispered. "Must be really bad cramps."

She just rolled her eyes and flipped through her Potions textbook, blocking out Ron's well-hidden whispers.

Wormwood - Grassroot - Cilium

'Wormwood-Grassroot - Cilium' she repeated to herself

"So, snog any ferrets lately?"

"RON!" Hermione gave him a look and Harry hit him over the head.

"Beg your pardon. Shag any ferrets lately?"

She sent him a smoldering glance.

"NO. Besides, he hasn't been in the greatest mood lately"

"Since when has he been a blond ball of fun?"

"Be quiet," she scolded. "He never ignores me. It's usually some insult or another"

"Hermione, you don't miss that do you?" Harry asked in surprise. Hemione shifted in her seat.

"Maybe he just lost his hair gel," Ron guffawed and had to have Harry thump him on the back to swallow properly.

Great...I come down to breakfast the day Ron decides to imitate his twin brothers.

Hermione opened her bag to put her book back and a basket tumbled out before she could cover it up.

Everyone saw the contents: handcuffs, vibrator, dildo, lubrication, Patented Daydream Charm and a large blow up picture of Draco.

Oh my...I am going to kill him.

Ron had finally stopped laughing but the entire Slytherin table was in an uproar.

Pansy flipped her hair haughtily and Goyle looked confused. Blaise wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Genius," he proclaimed.

Draco simply shrugged in false modesty. He was too busy enjoying her face focus intensely on his. And her chest heaving in anger...

He turned himself away. The laughter had died down but he was sure that Hermione's rage was still in full fury.

"Do you have a quill?" Crabbe asked.

Draco reached into his robes and pulled out the first thing he found. But instead of a quill, a small bottle was in his grasp.

A loud voice boomed from the miniscule object.

"You won't have to worry about erectile dysfunction any longer! Take a sip of Pep Up and you'll never be down again"

Silence

Nobody at the Slytherin table said a thing but he could hear distinct laughter come from the other tables.

"Problems Draco?"

He turned around to find Hermione smiled down sweetly at him. He simply stared back, stunned silent.

"I'm here for you," she said with amused sympathy.

He should have known better than to start their war again.

"Are we even - or shall we proceed to round two?" Draco scowled at Hermione, who was smiling even without looking up from her books.

She looked up and jerked back when his face was almost an inch away from hers. "I feel like playing another game," he said while running his fingers through her curls.

"I-uh-don't care much for games"

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yes," she said forcefully, trying to edge away.

"Too bad"

She quickly got up when he backed off but shrieked when a pair of handcuffs held her to the chair.

"What the hell is this?"

He stilled her frantic movements by pressing her against the back of the chair and kissed her deeply. She automatically reached up to his shoulders, but realized that she was still imprisoned with the chair.

He smiled. "This - Granger - is my favorite sexual fantasy"

She gasped and he almost cried triumphantly until she shoved his chest. He stumbled back and she had her wand out and vanished the cuffs.

"How dare you? I knew you would do something like this!"

"Back to the paranoia are we?" he mumbled, while rubbing his chest.

"You are such a perverted barbarian"

"I haven't even done anything halfway forceful"

"What? Planting those wretched kisses on me wasn't forceful?"

"No," he laughed in disbelief. "I certainly didn't come close to raping you"

"Right. Because you'd never be able to"

"No," he corrected. "Because you'd never say no


	23. Slow Burn

**Slow Burn**

_"Because you'd never say no"_

"WHAT?" she screeched. His ego had finally reached titanic proportions!

"You live in a dismal world of denial, Granger" he smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Hearing defective?"

She scowled. "Stop. I can't handle so many compliments at once"

He simply chuckled. Hermione huffed in exasperation.

"Get to the point, Draco. We can contemplate your bedroom skills later"

He sobered, looking seriously at her, appraising her cool expression. She struggled to maintain that calm, trying to look as confident as he did.

"I'm attracted to you. You're attracted to me. What are we waiting for?"

She stared blankly. She didn't expect him to cut to the point _so_ quickly .

"So, all we need is attraction for a go in the sack?"

He nodded, not without a moment's hesitation. Seeing that, Hermione returned to her smug posture.

He was blatantly lying. She should know, having enough practice with Ron making up excuses about his homework.

Interesting. Malfoy wasn't one to pass up on lust.

Deep in thought, she inadvertently caused her breasts to push up when her arms folded neatly. Draco's eyes soon followed and lingered.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around and waved her wand so that her books neatly piled themselves in the corner.

He was just toying with her. All she had to do was crook her little finger and he would sweep her into the bedroom. Besides a little ego damage, it wouldn't affect him. She, on the other hand, had too much conscience to sleep with him so easily.

Making up her mind, with a deliberate sway, she walked past Draco.

"I thought you Gryffindors had more courage," he said with a trace of bitterness than humor.

Hermione faltered when she heard his tone and inadvertently caught a glimpse into the storm brewing in his eyes. He silently dared her to hold the gaze and she did. Until she couldn't stand the intensity.

Why couldn't she see that taunting snake in him anymore?

It scared her and clutched with its vice-like grip. It wasn't a game. It was something else - so much more dangerous.

He tensely waited for a word or even a look, then walked away in frustration, stopping to inspect one of the 'gifts' he had given her.

"I'll just be taking this," he grabbed a round bottle of lubricant and playfully winked at her. But she didn't smile. He whistled softly and tossed the bottle up, catching it as it fell.

As the bottle flew into the air again, she decidedly grabbed his collar, yanking him back until he fell against her. He swore loudly until she silenced him with a resounding kiss.

The shock of it hit Hermione all the way to her unsteady knees, but she held on. He ignored the lubricant, left astray

Draco recovered quickly, grabbing her waist and steadying her as he plunged into the kiss.

Hermione wrapped her leg around his, hitching the skirt up her thigh. His long fingers drew circles on her exposed skin, slowly inching along the tan length until she grasped for breath.

For a moment, shame came over her at the way he provocatively held her against him. His hand cupped her bum, lifting her so they molded together.

Eyeing her tentative insecurity, he blew his hot aroused breath against her skin. "Bloody Gryffindors drive me insane"

She moaned, feeling just how crazy she made him. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he said decisively, " and I want much, much _more_"

She whimpered, closing her eyes against the impassioned threat. Her strength was already fading; his words were only dimming her senses. She barely had time to register the emerald drapes and realize that they had somehow drifted into Draco's bedroom. The green and black didn't darken the room, instead it seemed to wave in a fiery blaze.

The room spun out of focus as he lowered her onto the bed. His grey eyes were mentally undressing her, his fingers were doing just that, and his lips were parading down the column of her neck.

He nudged the collar aside a few times before muttering curses at it. "...damn piece of fabric"

She gave into a quick snort of laughter, but he scowled. Draco Malfoy could tolerate screams and moans in bed, but not amusement. He didn't even want to give her time to think of anything else.

Deftly, he ripped her shirt neatly down the middle. That shut her up. Wisps of his blond hair brushed her flushed cheek and she sighed. Her fingers slipped under his shirt and grazed across his chest, tracing the dips of his muscles.

Hermione wanted him in a similar state of undress, feeling shy only in her underwear. She was having a harder time with his clothes but he was too absorbed with hers. "Y-your shirt"

He deliberately pretended not to hear her, toying with the bra strap. The creamy globes were swelling out of the scrap of material. But Draco immediately stopped when her hand trailed down.

"Are you going to take off your shirt now?"

She looked coyly up at him through the veil of her lashes. Getting even more aroused by her demeanor, Draco quickly discarded his shirt.

He flicked off her bra clasp and took a calming breath. Steadying her hips, he leaned against her, eager to feel her against his feverish body. They sighed in symphony when their naked chests joined. She purred and stretched along his form, cat-like.

His fingers were rough, rougher than she had expected for a pampered pureblood. Looking into his dark eyes, everything had been stripped away. And she knew he hadn't always been pampered. His father was always close behind, ready to continue tradition.

"Stop thinking," he whispered. She blinked, ready to give a retort but stopped mid-breath.

The rough texture of his thumb was arousing her to no limit. He teased her breast, outlined its shape and testing its depth. Her back nearly leapt off the bed when his tongue tasted the slope.

Her leg curled around him, rubbing against his boxers. Unabashedly, he peeled them off.

"Look at me, Hermione"

She hadn't known that her eyes had closed. With a little trepidation, she looked at him and knew that there wasn't an imperfect bone in his body. His hair shone in the room's soft light. His sinewy limbs couldn't have been carved better by Michaelangelo himself.

Her breath shook in a shudder. Hermione reached up to him boldly, rocking against him. He felt it. He felt it just where he needed no more encouragement. His arms tried to still her body but he lost control when the damp fabric connected with him.

She wriggled out of her panties and gave no thought to embarassment when he kissed her deeply. She needed him so badly that her gasps were almost cries.

"..now..please"

Her nails dug painfully into his shoulder and he didn't hesitate. Slowly entering her, Hermione trembled, shaking from head to foot. In one swift motion, she cried.

Under his touch, the pain dissolved until tangles of pleasure weaved throughout her body.

Oh my-

She felt him all throughout her body. Her nerves were smarting from such a high electrical pulse.

"-Mione"

He whispered her name into the darkness, but she heard it. And reveled in its ardor.

The insides of her bellly were coiling faster and tightening compactly. Grinding his teeth, Draco sunk himself into her. With high self-restraint he waited, anticipated her climax.

They rose higher and peaked. Her body spasmed around him and he gave in. They fell hard, sliding off the edge deep into the chasm.

Finally looking at him after her breath ceased its race, she noticed his smile. He had moved to her side, resting. His head tilted toward her and smirked proudly.

"We should do this again," he rested his arm over his shut eyes.

She smiled involuntarily.


	24. Preparations

When the water starts boiling, it's foolish to turn off the heat

* * *

**Preparations**

Hermione was too busy directing people to think about Draco. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. There were only five days left until the ball, the biggest event that every 7th year was looking forward to. She had already wasted numerous hours yesterday with Draco. Not that she really minded...

Focus!

The large walls were being draped with shimmering fabrics representing each house. Blocks of wood were firmly fixed to one another, creating a stage for the band.

Being focused was a little hard to do, considering that Malfoy was strutting about the hall with his robes off. Hermione grumbled at the sight of his crisp white shirt hinting at the long torso. Is having that many buttons off allowed?

He just happened to turn toward her then and smirked at the prominent blush creeping down her face. The heat grew even more unbearable and she wished she could walk around as nonchalantly in her clothes. But he already seemed to be mentally stripping her. Without her robe, she shuddered as to how much of the act would remain in his brain.

Fortunately, a sufficient distraction presented itself. She spotted a box of green liquid sloshing about and turned around in disgust. Large containers of food and drink were floating towards storage.

"What is _this_?"

"Read the label"

Hermione whirled around to see Draco standing right behind her. She automatically clasped her chest in surprise. Where did he come from?

He moved to the side and inspected the writing. "It's punch"

"_Punch_?"

It looked like it belonged in a potion, not a drink. She tentatively lifted the lid and wrinkled her nose at it. When she looked to Draco for mutual horror, he was looking amusedly at her.

"It's magical punch. _Muggles_ don't quite have the taste for it," he said haughtily.

Hermione glared. His implication did not escape her and she'd be damned if she didn't pour the whole box down her throat.

Turning her nose up, she conjured a glass and dipped into the mixture. Draco's lips curled up slightly. The herb used in the drink was one that took getting used to. Since it wasn't found in the muggle world, she had undoubtedly never consumed it. But if she was so determined to drink it, who was he to stop her?

If Hermione hadn't been so concerned about pride, she would have wisely held her nose or sipped it slowly. But she practically chugged it and choked. Tears were brimming her eyes and she coughed uncontrollably. Malfoy was valiantly covering a laugh beside her.

"How was it?"

"Fine," she gritted her teeth. He grinned.

"We have two more drink selections if you want to test those as well," he gestured toward to more boxes. She eyed him suspiciously but felt better when she saw a pink liquid instead of green or blue.

"Maybe I will"

In the store, she remembered, she had selected this one. "Do you want to try it as well? I liked the sample a lot"

But he had already smelt the apple pie and edged toward it. She rolled her eyes and dipped into the fizzy drink. The sweet flavor cooled over her tongue and something else-

"What the hell? It has firewhiskey!"

She spat it back into the cup. Draco looked up suddenly.

"_Really_? Let me try"

"No!" She held the cup away. "Firewhiskey is not allowed in student quarters. I don't know how it got in here," she frowned.

"That doesn't matter," he dismissed, stepping toward the carton. But she slammed the lid shut.

He scowled down at her, then broke into a smile. Hermione nervously watched his grey eyes twinkle. Following his line of sight, she could see her skirt hanging low on her hip. The same hip was prodding against him whilst she held him away from the firewhiskey.

His hand lifted to stroke her skin and she closed her eyes against the images rushing past her. She felt his breath more insistent against her and knew he was leaning in. Breathless, she tilted her head up.

"Eh-hem," a loud cough sounded in the hall. "Everything going well?"

They sprung apart to see Dumbledore standing in front of them.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded affably.

"Perfect," Draco said with a blatantly annoyed look.

"Here is the inventory of all the food and drinks we have received," Hermione rushed to grab a pile of papers. She led Dumbledore to the storage area.

"One of the drinks - there has been a mistake," her voice trailed off when she walked farther away.

Draco's lips twitched at her honesty, but stopped short when she briefly looked back. She paused then blew him a perfectly coy kiss.

_Bookworm_ my ass

* * *

When Hermione stepped through the portrait door, she immediately burst out laughing. Draco was in front of the mirror--twirling. 

He dropped the smoky robes he was holding and glared at her. Hermione pressed a hand onto her stomach, clutching the pain that was building.

"W-what were you _doing_?"

"Getting ready for the ball," he muttered. She dissolved into another round of laughter.

"Are you going to get your hair done too?"

He gathered the pool of grey and black and did his best to stare down her down. Turning back to the mirror, he did not look the least bit feminine. Hermione reluctantly admitted it and enjoyed the way his muscles moved and rippled.

"Which color suits me best?"

Ok - if he didn't look the way he did, she would seriously reconsider his sexuality.

"Didn't you already buy your robes?"

"I couldn't decide between these, so I bought them both"

Her mouth wordlessly opened. Those robes had cost more than a house. _Her_ house, to be specific. And her parents were dentists.

"Maybe I should have bought the green one," he considered.

Hermione stared. The invitations to the ball were lying unfinished (actually not even started) on the table and he was worried about his clothes?

"You're so frustrating," she rolled her eyes.

Draco looked at her in the reflection, bemusedly.

She glanced up after a second, in time to see him scoop her up to a stand. Startled by his sneaky move, a small squeal sounded in her throat. He cradled her against him, taking a slow sweep of her ear's shell with his tongue. "I can help with that"

Totally unfocused, she had no idea what he was saying. But it sounded good.

So good

Her hands desperately held onto his shoulders as he kissed her, forcing her to dig her heels into the ground.

It felt so light. She was so light.

And burning up so rapidly that she would fall

Right deep down

Into him.

* * *

**Impatient reviews contd.**

Update, lest I bestow a pointy reckoning upon you, the likes of which you have never before experienced. **(Shakespeare, is that you?)**

I WILL PRICK MY EYEBALLS OUT IF YOU DON'T!! **(hard to read that way)**

OMG KILL HIM PUSH HIM DOWN THE STAIRS OR GET HIM BITTEN BY A WEREWOLF AND GET HIM SHOT OR EVEN BETTER MAKE HIM DIE BY BEING EATEN BY A GIANT SQUID OR DROWN HIM WITH THE MERMAID PLL LOL I LOVE COMEING UP WITH WAYS TO KILL PPL **(sadistic much?)**

UPDATE. Or else...Santa will rape you **(uh...)**

UPDATE QUICKLY OR I WILL SEND MY MARCHING BAND FRIENDS TO KILL YOU! **(drums and all?)**

I'll...I'll uh... I'll kill my mom, yea I'll kill my mom if you don't update!! You don't want to be liable for my mom's death do you? **(no. not really)**

DO AS I WISH OR MY GIANT TURTLE WILL LAY EGGS ON YOU **(can I sell them on ebay?)**

**

* * *

****Hope the reviewers don't mind my comments. But seriously, you were asking for it. (Therapy would be useful). **

**Remember - check my profile if you want update info etc. **


	25. But it's better if you do

**But it's better if you do**

For once, Hermione allowed herself some indulgence. It was a just reward, considering that she had worked her butt off on the ball.

So here she was, lounging in a robe, with her curls loose. She lazily scratched her quill over the paper. Everything was set. All she had to do was finish writing the invitations and mail them. She had tried to get Draco's help, but she should have known better.

"We cordially invite you-?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Draco scoffed at the formality. "How about, 'You must seriously lack substance in your life if you choose to not come'," he smirked at his brilliance.

_A hundred other students must have died for him to become Head Boy_

Her lips reluctantly curled at the memory, but she brought her focus back around. This looks good...

_We invite you (insert name) to the Hogwarts' Graduation Ball._

_Come celebrate the start of a new chapter with us_

_Enjoy music by the famed Dragon's Kiss_

_Savor delicacies from around the world_

_See Hogwarts in all of it's glory_

_One last time_

Draco would drop in horror, but she felt it was a perfect balance of formality. Reciting the spell, the words appeared on stacks of cards. The golden letters curled at the tips, creating an elegant look. On the four corners, was each house's symbol. Details were put on the back.

One by one, each invitation flew out of the room toward its recepient. Hermione noticed Draco walk by her then pause. He leaned over and inspected the invites. Yawning with fatigue, Hermione went to her room, leaving him with the cards. She had a childlike hope that he would be impressed.

Succumbing to another fit of yawns, she fell dead asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up with the panic that she had missed classes. Realizing that it was still Saturday, she neatly avoided a cardiac arrest.

She saw, with relief, that her invitation had arrived. It was propped up on her desk, the letters winking in the sunlight. She neatly tore the envelope open and slid the card out. With a cursory glance, she decided that all was well.

CRASH

Her chest knotted back into panic as she rushed out to find Draco frowning at a pile of glass.

"What did you _do_?"

He froze, not expecting to be caught. Clearly, he was hoping to discard the remains before she awoke. But she ignored his charming smile, no matter how boyishly cute it was.

She knelt down and realized with annoyance that it was her little flower vase. The shattered pieces were so miniscule, Reparo wouldn't do any good.

"I got the invitation," he said from somewhere above her.

"Huh? Oh..good," she said, keeping her eyes on the mess. "I did too."

"Everything fine with it?"

"No. As you can see, you have demolished my vase beyond repair," she frowned.

"I mean the invitations."

"Oh," she looked up at him. "Yes..I looked mine over. Everything's fine."

The grey irises held their intense gaze and he muttered an apology about the vase before walking away.

_What's wrong with him? Not PMSing I hope._

_

* * *

_

"I asked her last week. Bloody choked me with her hug after that. Think I felt some tears too," Ron shrugged.

Hermione smiled at Ron's modest story. From what she had heard, Lavender had ended up asking him. There had been more yelling about how thickheaded he was than tears and hugs. But she allowed him his pride.

"There wasn't really much asking with Ginny. She just stuck some dress selections in my face and asked me to choose," Harry grinned.

They turned to her. "So who are you going with, Hermione?"

She opened her mouth to answer and stopped, shutting it closed. She had almost said Draco, but realized that he had never asked her.

"I - I don't know yet." They smiled sympathetically and she felt horribly embarassed at their pitiful looks.

_Draco didn't ask me. He's been openly kissing me, but he hasn't asked me yet. Why?_

Then again, he had looked pretty worried that morning. She came up with a dozen reasons to justify his actions, but couldn't believe any of them.

* * *

Fortunately, by the time she returned to her room, the package containing her dress had arrived. The material was so gorgeous that Hermione easily ignored the fact that she didn't have a date.

Eagerly, she slipped into the copper dress. For someone with a wavering sense of confidence, she had no problem believing that she was beautiful then.

The color was perfect, highlighting her brown curls. It shed a glow over her skin without any light or product. In the midst of inspecting herself in the mirror, Hermione heard a loud knock on the portrait door.

Her back was completely exposed, since she hadn't zipped herself up. So she stayed, waiting for Draco to open the door. But she heard the rapping again and rushed out, muttering silent curses at Draco.

As soon as she flung her door open, so did Draco, in a similar state of undress. Apparently, they had chosen the same time to try on their robes. His shirt was haphazardly buttoned, leaving most of his chest bare. Her strap was clinging onto her arm, completely falling off her shoulder.

He stared at her for a heartbeat before reaching for his robes. Quickly putting it on, he answered the door. So she went back inside.

She heard the muffled Blaise's muffled voice echoing through. He was talking rapidly, something about Pansy.

_That pig face_. Hermione giggled softly. Why Blaise would waste his time with her was beyond her comprehension.

As soon as she heard the word "dates," she stopped laughing.

"What about--?" Hermione strained to hear Blaise's soft voice. But she could hear Draco's voice clearly cut through the room.

"I already asked her , but...it's a no"

"_No_?"

The whispers ensued, but Hermione's mind blanked. _He asked someone else_.

He asked someone else and sounded so disappointed about the rejection.

Anger flamed so suddenly, it empowered the hurt. All she wanted to do was curse him into oblivion for fooling around with her.

But what she did was breakdown at the thought that it was just sex.

Sex

Lust

An itch

She hated herself for letting the tears flow. But they did.


	26. Time to Dance

_It comes in an instant and lasts three days after forever_

**Time to dance**

The first thing Hermione felt the next morning was her sore throat and burning eyes. She had completely given into weakness and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep. Unwilling to wake up and know for sure that it wasn't a nightmare, Hermione grumbled at the stream of light.

Unfortunately, her plan to crawl into her bed's haven didn't work out too well. After the aching throat and stinging eyes, soon came the pounding headache. She tried so hard to make herself fall asleep that her head pounded with a renewed energy.

No salvation for those living in yesterday.

Praying desperately that Draco wasn't around, she walked outside. If she saw him with another girl, there would be no chance of avoiding a humiliating crying jag. Thankfully, he wasn't there, judging by the silence.

Her movements were slow and careless. It was as if her energy had been neatly sucked out of her. It was pitiful how much Draco's words held sway over her.

I do not need him. I do not need him.

She repeated the mantra to her reflection. But the shadows under her eyes called her on her lie.

Stupid prat

* * *

Trust Ron to always keep her mind off things. She tried to contain her giggles behind her planner watching Ron dance with Harry. They were hopeless at dancing. Every time someone passed by them, on the Hogwarts Grounds, they sprang apart and cleared their throats in a _manly_ way. 

Taking another peek, she saw that they were both watching her frustratedly. "Hermione...come on"

She laughed and shook her head. "You two are on your own. It's much more amusing"

They glared at her then pouted with such desperation that she decided to give in and help the poor souls.

"First, you do not stand a foot apart." She took Ron's hand authoritatively and poised in front of him. "Next, look your partner in the eye." He jerked his eyes up from her chest and grinned. Harry shook his head indignantly.

After a few tries and a sore foot, Hermione managed to make Ron's hip sway. He seemed too wary of the peculiar movement of his lower body. He would remain stiff then randomly jut his side out, hitting Hermione.

"Ron...GENTLY!"

"Yes _gently_ Weasley. Granger's probably the only girl who'll every touch you. Don't break her." Harry, who had been pealing with laughter had stopped to see Zabini smirking at the sight. Beside him was Draco, whose upturned nose indicated that he'd gladly be anywhere else.

"Zabini - go away," Hermione said firmly. She tried to temper Ron's anger and embarassment, focusing on him instead of Malfoy.

"Is this the Golden Trio's Ritualistic dance?" Zabini persisted. Harry replied that they were preparing for the end of the year ball. Satisfied that all humor in the situation had been lost, Zabini walked away.

Hermione managed to see Draco's wrinkle of disapproval before he followed his friend. Anger flared up in her instantly. She thought it was because of his condescending attitude. His arrogant pointed nose. But, in the end, she knew her anger was directed toward herself.

Centuries worth of pureblood ideology couldn't be changed overnight and certainly not by one person.

Sighing, she turned toward Harry. "Do you want to practice now?" Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he got up.

The laughter soon ensued as Harry tripped over his robe, bringing Hermione down as well. She gripped her side and indulged in frivolous amusement. But the tears in her eyes weren't all so carefree.

Part of her had left with the blond Slytherin.

* * *

Draco tossed up the snitch and snatched before its little wings could escape beyond his grasp. After every catch, he would allow it some more freedom then clasp its fluttering wings. Zabini lazily watched him, finally yawning. 

"So who are you taking to the ball?"

Keeping his eyes on the golden ball, Draco shrugged. "I have no idea. I've just lost interest in the whole bloody thing"

"...Daphne?"

His grey eyes rolled at him. "I don't want to go through another night like that one. 'No you don't look fat' 'Yes your makeup's fine' 'No Pansy doesn't look better'"

Zabini roared with laughter at the memory of Draco tying Greengrass' hair ribbons every 5 minutes. He had ended up with a red slap mark on his face for burning her silk 'one-of-a-kind' ribbon to ashes.

"Women...so prissy"

"Not -" Draco closed his mouth awkardly. _Not all women_. Blaise didn't seem to have noticed, probably musing about women.

"I'll probably leave after opening the ball with Granger." Ministry officials had been in attendance at the Yule Ball. Because of his father, he had had to keep up appearances. Now, he could do as he pleased. He didn't give a damn anymore.

Zabini smiled slowly, ready to launch into a persuasion. "You sure you won't-?"

"No," Draco said with finality. The stupid git had been pestering him to ask Hermione again and again. There was no way he was agreeing to that. The door to that area was firmly shut and sealed.

Draco's pale hair grazed his cheek as he solemnly stared at the snitch. His friend's gleeful expression was bugging the hell out of him. With a swift flick, he hurled the ball so quickly that it hit Blaise's arm before it could fly away.

"Ow...no need to be so sensitive," he grinned.

"Shut up Zabini"

"Not until you-"

"No way!" he insisted.

No way

* * *

He had been extremely skittish around her after Blaise left. The image of Zabini taunting him with that smile was ingrained. Nice of him to burst the denial bubble. Now her legs were waving in the air and he couldn't seem to find anything else to occupy his sight. 

"Are you going to the ball?" he blurted out.

Stupid stupid Draco!

She look up surprised, wondering if he had been sitting across from her the whole time. Probably not, since she had been painfully aware of him lately.

"Yes," she said slowly. "We're required to since we organized it"

Draco nodded stupidly. Why did he even talk to her in the first place?

"Do you have plans?" _Arrghh_...what was going on with his big mouth?

Hermione looked up again, closing her book to observe him carefully. She wondered if he was going to ask her to the ball!

No. I will not settle for being a last resort. Like for Ron at the Yule Ball

"Maybe. Well...yes, yes I do," she amended. He raised his eyebrows and his pale eyes danced languidly on her.

Resting his legs on the table, he decided to shut up once and for all. "We've to open the ball"

Holy mother of Salazar...what the hell!

"I _know_," Hermione said. She looked at him suspiciously then back down at her book.

The broken conversation ended and silence engulfed them. She ignored his incharacteristic rambling, preoccupied with her own thoughts. Hermione was dying to ask him who his date was, but couldn't. She didn't care. More importantly, she had to act as though she didn't care.

A loud knock sounded on the door and she jumped. Ron rushed in, looking a little hassled. He was holding a pool of black fabric away from his body.

Draco scowled and sank lower into his seat.

"Mione help me!" Draco mimicked his voice behind Hermione's back and she pretended that she didn't hear the squeaky imitation.

"What's wrong?"

He held up what appeared to be a robe, but not a traditional one. "All the guys bought these new robes, but they have these weird ribbons on them!"

"Do I look like a guy?"

Ron hesitated and Hermione gaped at him. "Don't take so long to answer that!"

Draco started laughing and she whipped around to glare at him before turning back to Ron. "I'm sorry, but you're our friend. Our smart, no genius-"

"I'm helping you Ron..so shut up," she admonished. "These are ties, Ron, not ribbons. They go around your shoulders to your back"

Tying the knots gave the robe a robust form and didn't look half bad. But Draco snickered none the less.

Idiot. What does she even see in him?

* * *

Hermione flopped onto her bed, exhausted. She had been helping her completely inept friends all day. There was no more energy left for the dance. 

It didn't matter anyway. She had no date, was rejected by Draco, and would have to watch everyone else dance with their dates. What difference do dark circles and aches make?

"Hermione?"

She got up to see Ginny, glowing with excitement. They had decided to get ready together. Hermione's stomach plummeted when she saw the case of jewelry, makeup and accessories.

"It's just a ball Gin," she laughed.

"On the contrary, it's our last Hogwarts ball," she said properly, then squealed. "And it's my first with Harry!"

Hermione smiled meekly at her enthusiasm. Her friend noticed her listlessness and nudged her. "You've never been one to follow the crowd. So don't feel bad for doing your own thing"

Her brown eyes sadly met her blue ones. Ginny smiled encouragingly.

"What's the point of going with someone as an armpiece right? I'm not going to hang onto Harry the whole night. Us Gryffindor girls will party up the hall!"

Hermione snorted and burst into laughter. Ginny grinned in return.

They lapsed into a content silence then hurriedly started dressing. Curls of hair were flying and makeup was being thrown across the room.

"Eyeshadow...eyeshadow..where's the eyeshadow?" Hermione glanced in the mirror to see Ginny looking under a pillow.

"WHERE IS THE EYESHADOW?" she shrieked.

"_Calm_. Slow breaths," Hermione dictated. She could see the redhead collapse onto the bed. With her luck, she'd get that rumpled rolled out of bed look.

"You sure you don't want to go with Draco?" she asked. Hermione's hand stilled.

"No. No way"

"You'd rather go alone than with him? No offense to Harry, but Draco's hot!"

Her forehead creased in confusion. "What are you on about?" Ginny was holding the ball's invite in her hand.

Taking it into her hands, Hermione glanced over it.

"Read! Don't skim," Ginny said. She looked at it again, but noticed that there were a few changes.

I invite you, _Hermione_, to the Hogwarts' Graduation Ball.

Come celebrate the start of a new chapter with me

Enjoy the music by famed Dragon's Kiss

Savor delicacies from around the world

See Hogwarts in all of it's glory

One last time

_Draco_

Her lips moved soundlessly. Draco invited _her._ She was the mystery girl?

No...Oh my-

Without a word to Ginny, she rushed out of the room and knocked loudly on Draco's door. She heard a long groan before a soft shuffling.

"What's this?" she thrust the card into his hands. After blinking out of his drowsy state, he focused on it.

"I sent this 3 days ago," he stated.

"I didn't know that!" her voice's pitch escalated. He simply looked dumbfoundedly back at her.

"Oh"

She looked tentatively at him. "Did you get another date?"

He shook his head in denial then looked clearly at her. "Well?"

She looked down consideringly at the invitation, even though she knew the answer. "Just a dance?"

His lips curled up in delight.

"We'll see"

* * *

As everyone lost themselves in the music, they slipped away. The ball had come together beautifully. Everyone had been complimenting them. 

That was enough.

Her hair came out of the bun, but she didn't care. Neither did he.

He curled an arm around her and assumed his smug demeanor.

"Let's go back. You can educate me on how to use all those toys."

* * *

The End

* * *

**It's over (sniff..). This has been my longest & funniest fic. All the reviews have been awesome (some scary). This was just something fun for me, but it's cool thinking I've a fan base. (Dear Author, get over yourself). **

**No more impatience...**

If i was a witch i'd hex your into oblivion because you didn't update for a very long time! p.s. that means i liked it **(_so_ obvious)**

I ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY L O V E IT! MOREMOREMOREGIMMEMORE! **(put down the coffee slowly)**

Continue plz! or i'll come in ur dreams and kill u. **(plz? didn't really give me a choice w/that threat)**

I will...I will... I will run naked to your house and steal your...your..your whatever! JUST UPDATE!

I don't have a giant turtle.. otheriwse i would threaten you with it **(because that's what giant turtles are for)**

UPDATE OR I SHALL SEND EMO KITTENS TO EAT YOUR MOM. THEY SHALL CONSUME HER AND THEN HOLD RAZORS TO YOUR HEAD AND THREATEN YOU! **(killing my mom isn't going to help ur cause)**

**Again - no offense. xoxo.**

**M**


End file.
